Me regarder Brûler - Je te sortirai du feu
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: L'évolution progressive d'Alec pour s'autoriser à aimer Magnus. La patience de Magnus pour un jour pouvoir l'aimer.
1. La 1e règle

Titre : **Me regarder brûler - Je te sortirai du feu**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

NDA : J'ai lu, _Watch Me Burn (I'll Put Out The Fire)_ , de GideonGraystairs (TrxyesSivan) et j'ai eu envie de développer quelques-uns de ses points. Sa fic se compose de deux chapitres. Une pour Alec, l'autre pour Magnus. Il y a 15 points dans chaque chapitre. Donc...SI je vais jusqu'au bout, il y aura 30 chapitres.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 ** _Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 1_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Si tu aperçois quelqu'un de plus jeune dans le miroir, avec des hématomes récents sur le visage, sur le cou, ainsi qu'une pure terreur dans le regard, ferme tes propres yeux et détourne-toi. Dis-toi que c'est du passé, même si tu sais combien ça ne l'est pas._**

 __Alec ?! T'as pas envie d'arrêter un peu ? Demande Jace irrité, alors que son frère tire à l'arc depuis des heures maintenant._

 _Ils s'étaient déjà entraînés toute la matinée avec Hodge. Jace avait vraiment mal partout, mais Alec avait enchaîné directement avec son arc sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour manger. Le blond avait rejoint Izzy dans la cuisine. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée. Elle se demandait si son frère la détestait, ou si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Jace n'en pouvait plus de voir le regard triste d'Isabelle, qui réclamait chaque jour la présence de son frère._

 __Laisse-moi. Avait répondu Alec, sans surprise._

 _Depuis quelques temps, il s'était replié sur lui. Il se montrait taciturne, il souriait rarement. Il faisait des crises d'angoisse._

 _Jace le savait car il l'avait surpris une fois, en train de manquer d'air. Alec lui avait supplié de ne rien raconter de l'incident à leurs parents. Jace avait promis._

 _Ses parents lui mettaient une pression énorme, et Alec s'était jeté corps et âme dans sa formation de shadowhunter. Il faisait tout pour devenir le plus fort. Il essayait, mais il ressentait perpétuellement ce sentiment d'échec. L'angoisse le prenait quand il se retrouvait avec ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Il avait honte._

 __Alec. Tu manques à Izzy. A moi. Arrête quelques instants. Supplie Jace._

 _Le ton qu'avait employé Jace, presque désespéré, avait touché Alec plus qu'il ne l'avait montré._

 __D'accord._

 _Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire du tort à sa sœur, ni à Jace. Il les aimait tellement. C'est parcequ'ils étaient là qu'il continuait d'espérer en des lendemains plus cléments. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les préserver des horreurs de la vie._

 _Il arrivait des choses terribles, parfois._

 _Quand Alec et Jace étaient entré dans la chambre d'Isabelle, cette dernière s'était penchée pour voir de qui il s'agissait avant de se retourner sur son lit avec une moue boudeuse. Alec ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait toute les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre lui. Il l'avait réalisé. Il n'avait pas été très présent. Il n'avait pas été très intelligent non plus. Il devait agir normalement, et ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui._

 __Je te demande pardon, Izzy. Je vais faire des efforts. Dit-il en s'installant sur le lit, à côté d'elle._

 _Alec ne lui avait jamais menti, cependant il avait tellement changé ces derniers temps. Il n'était plus le même. Isabelle avait cru l'avoir perdu. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Leurs parents étaient très occupés. Trop. Au point de ne jamais être là pour eux. C'est pourquoi, elle et Alec avaient toujours été soudé. Pour tromper la solitude et une carence affective. L'absence de son frère à ses côtés avait été comme une déchirure._

 __Oh ! Tes mains ! S'exclame Isabelle, oubliant rapidement sa colère quand elle aperçoit les blessures profondes sur son frère._

 __Ce n'est pas grave. Assure Alec en retirant ses mains de celles de sa sœur qui s'en était saisie pour les observer, l'air soucieuse._

 __J'ai appris la rune de guérison. Je peux la faire sur toi ? Sourit-elle timidement._

 _Il n'a jamais su lui résister._

 __D'accord. Répond-t-il en hochant la tête._

 _Sa cadette d'un an s'était appliquée à dessiner une rune sur son avant-bras, sous le regard perçant de Jace._

 __Merci, Izzy._

 __Pourquoi tu cherches à être parfait ? Tu es déjà excellent. Hodge dit que tu seras l'un des meilleurs guerriers de l'institut. Demande tout à coup Jace, en croisant les bras à l'autre bout du lit._

 _Pour lui, ça n'avait pas de sens. Une chose lui échappait. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement d'Alec qui le dérangeait._

 __Je veux prouver à papa et maman que je peux apprendre par moi-même._

 __Tu dis ça à cause des cours de tir à l'arc ? Je vois bien que tu n'aimes pas y aller._

 __C'est vrai. C'est trop dur, Jace. Dit Alec sur le ton de la confidence, en baissant la tête._

 _Jace aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu des trémolos dans la voix de son frère avant qu'il se reprenne pour terminer sa pensée :_

 __Si papa et maman voient que je peux y arriver seul, ils me laisseront peut-être tranquille…_

Alec frotte la buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il avait pris une douche dans l'espoir de dénouer la tension dans son corps, mais ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose à la situation.

Ses parents étaient revenus d'Idris quelques jours plus tôt, ramenant avec eux le poids et la contrainte d'être l'aîné des Lightwood. Quand ils le regardaient, Alec avait le sentiment qu'ils _savaient_ et ça le mettait dans une rage folle qui le poussait à se défouler en salle d'entraînement.

Quand Alec se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait une vie de mensonge. Son visage était celui d'un inconnu, celui d'une personne qu'il ne voulait pas être.

 _La honte. Les cauchemars._

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**


	2. La 2e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 2_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Si tu te réveilles en criant, retourne dormir. Le jour suivant, si ta sœur te demande de quoi tu as rêvé, prétends ne pas t'en rappeler. Essaie de te convaincre que c'est la vérité._**

Ils étaient partis en mission, comme souvent. La particularité avait été de se retrouver dans cette boîte de nuit.

Alec n'a jamais aimé la foule, le bruit, le contact forcé des corps qui se frôlent.

Alors, Alec n'avait pas aimé pas se retrouver au Pandemonium, contrairement à Izzy qui avait fanfaronné et Jace qui n'avait rien dit mais dont le regard avait parlé pour lui. Alec les avait suivi en gardant ses commentaires ombrageux pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie de leur faire subir sa mauvaise humeur. Pour cela, il n'avait pas décroché la mâchoire de toute l'intervention.

Personne ne les avait repérés, invisibles aux yeux des terrestres, mais pas de Magnus Bane qui était apparu pour faire un scandale. Pour se moquer d'eux, il les avait appelé les « dératiseurs » avant de faire tout un speech sur le fait qu'ils avaient probablement fait fuir toutes les créatures occultes, et que contrairement à ce que le cerveau étroit des shadowhunter pouvait penser, toutes les créatures occultes n'étaient pas à abattre et méritaient un minimum de respect.

Alec s'était surpris à sourire en écoutant son discours un brun dramatique, un poil caricatural. Le grand magicien de Brooklyn avait eu un effet électrisant sur lui. Un choc de plusieurs volts qui avait réveillé en lui des phantasmes impossibles.

 _La boîte de Pandore venait de s'ouvrir._

Depuis, il s'était réveillé en sueur plusieurs nuits d'affilés. Ses rêves étaient troublants et effrayants, mélangeant le visage de Magnus Bane à celui d'un _individu_ qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il pourrait encore le faire. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, sauf que toute cette histoire avec Clary et la coupe mortelle, les avait mené à revoir le magicien.

Alors, il n'avait pas pu oublier. Ni ce qu'il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait.

 _La honte. Les cauchemars._

Il trouvait Magnus attirant. Bordel, il était magnifique ! Mais il devait le garder pour lui.

Personne n'était comme lui dans le clan des chasseurs d'ombres, et si c'était normal pour Magnus Bane, ça ne l'était pas pour lui.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier ses peurs et de se laisser aller à son désir.

Parfois, il se masturbait.

Parfois, il n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

Parfois, il jouissait, mais le bonheur était de courte durée, l'instant englouti par une vague de culpabilité et de honte.

 _La honte. Les cauchemars._

_Tu vas bien ? Lui avait demandé Izzy, un matin.

_Bien sûr. Avait menti Alec.

_Je suis ta sœur. Je sais quand tu me mens.

_D'accord. S'était résigné Alec, n'ayant pas la force de lutter contre elle. Je ne dors pas très bien, avait-il admis.

Isabelle était obstinée, et elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire quand elle pensait avoir raison.

_Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Lui avait-elle assuré en posant une main tendre sur la sienne.

_Tout va bien. Avait conclu son frère pour clore la conversation.

Il n'y avait pas de problème.

 _Aucun._


	3. La 3E règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 3_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _La prochaine fois que quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille te touche, fais de ton mieux pour ne pas fléchir. Rappelle-toi qui est avec toi. Rappelle-toi de respirer, même si c'est difficile._**

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Demande sans préambule le magicien.

Alec est en train d'écrire le dernier rapport d'une mission sur un ordinateur de l'institut.

_Rien qui te regarde. Répond Alec distraitement.

Alec ne semble pas remarquer combien il plait à l'asiatique. Il ne s'imagine comme un être sexué. Tout du moins, il s'efforce de ne pas l'être. Il ne veut pas qu'on pense à lui en ces _termes_. Jamais. Et il ne veut pas susciter les regards sur lui. Son attitude est froide et arrogante pour cette raison. De toute façon, il ne se trouve pas attirant, ni beau. Il déteste se regarder dans un miroir. Ses yeux ne sont pas magnifiques. Son corps n'est pas désirable. Sa personnalité n'est pas intrigante. Son sourire n'a aucun charme. Alec résumerait son sex-appeal à celui d'une planche de bois, ce qui lui convient.

Pourtant, il est bel et bien le genre de Magnus Bane qui s'est retrouvé foudroyé par son sourire. Et si le chasseur d'ombre fait tout pour le repousser, l'autre se sent de plus en plus attiré et ne fait rien pour le cacher.

_Tu voudrais boire un verre ? Demande Magnus, bien décidé à obtenir Alec pour une soirée, peut-être plus, qui sait ?

_Tu es en train de me proposer…un rendez-vous ? Demande Alec, en relevant les yeux d'un air méfiant vers le magicien.

C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, alors il se sent légèrement déstabilisé.

_Oui. Un verre. Quelque part. Toi et moi. Tu vois le principe ? Le taquine Magnus en relevant un sourcil.

_Un rendez-vous ? Déglutit Alec qui essaie de prétendre qu'il est toujours concentré sur la rédaction de son rapport.

Intérieurement, il se demande si Magnus n'est pas complètement stupide. Est-ce qu'il a bien pris le temps de le regarder ?

_Tu as une autre idée ? Suggère Magnus d'une voix alanguie, en faisant tressauter ses sourcils avec une arrière pensée.

_Non. Non, merci. S'étouffe presque Alec, comprenant l'allusion.

Magnus ravale un rire, heureux de l'effet qu'il produit.

_Si tu n'aimes pas les cafés terrestres, on peut aller chez moi. J'ai un délicieux scotch de 30 ans d'âge que l'on pourrait déguster.

_Non.

_Allez. Ne sois pas si catégorique. Insiste Magnus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le corps d'Alec réagit immédiatement en se contractant.

_Ne fais pas ça !

_Quoi ?

Magnus recule, surpris.

Il ne comprend pas la réaction du brun. Il n'arrive même pas à savoir si l'autre est fâché, apeuré, ou dégoûté. Magnus fronce les sourcils.

_Ne me touche pas. Explique Alec plus calmement, en essayant de se détendre.

Magnus écarquille les yeux brièvement, avant de se retourner pour s'intéresser au presse papier sur le bureau.

Enfermé la majorité du temps à l'institut, Alec ne rencontre pas beaucoup d'étrangers. Les seules personnes qu'il côtoie réellement sont de sa famille. Alec n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que la main de Magnus allait le tétaniser. Surtout pas alors qu'il lui arrive de rêver des mains du magicien sur son corps, douces et légères, tendres et bienveillantes. Il a envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il n'est pas normal. Il ne l'est plus, et ça lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Pas qu'il veuille impressionner Magnus, mais il aurait au moins voulu passer pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

_Message reçu ! S'excuse Magnus.

Alec pense que l'affaire est close. Il essaie d'oublier à quel point il est pitoyable. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il est toujours tendu et il tape un peu plus fortement que nécessaire sur le clavier.

Merde !

Ok, d'accord. Il veut impressionner Magnus. Il lui plait et ça l'effraie pour des raisons auxquelles il ne veut même pas penser. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Il ne le sera probablement jamais.

Le trouble de l'aîné des Lightwood est évident. Magnus a touché une corde sensible qu'il pense, à tort, être une opportunité. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, et il a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour le faire craquer. Il doit juste trouver la bonne manière.

_On n'est pas obligé de boire un verre. Reprend Magnus, en souriant.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. S'agace Alec.

Il est comme un serpent qui crache juste avant de bondir sur sa proie. Il ne veut pas être la dernière conquête de Bane. Hodge lui a dit que magicien était reconnu pour ses penchants hédonistes. Pas de bol, Alec est tout l'inverse.

_Quel genre de personne ? S'amuse Magnus.

Il pourrait faire tourner Alec en bourrique jusqu'à la nuit des temps. C'est tellement amusant.

_Je ne vais pas baiser avec toi. S'irrite Alec, décidant de mettre un terme à cette conversation en allant au fait.

Ce qui a le mérite de clouer le bec du magicien pendant quelques minutes.

Magnus pense qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop loin. La voix de son chasseur d'ombre vient de sonner comme une fausse note. Ce qui est étrange car il sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui le trouve attirant. Et Alec est tout sauf discret quand il le scrute du coin des yeux en pensant que Magnus ne peut pas le voir.

Alec est difficile à cerner.

Compliqué.

_D'accord. Je te demande pardon. C'est juste que… Enfin. Vu ta réaction lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais pensé que je te plaisais un peu. Tu ne penses jamais à moi ? Car, moi si. Tu es devenu une…obsession.

_Je suis un chasseur d'ombre. Résume Alec comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

_Je ne suis pas ton genre ? Tu as un copain ? Cherche Magnus, qui ne semble pas adhérer à l'excuse d'Alec.

Alec ne répond pas, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être réjoui trop vite. Il ne sait pas si il doit se sentir flatté ou apeuré de la persistance de Magnus. Ses doigts tapent nerveusement sur le clavier. Ses dents se crispent. Il sent la migraine monter. Et il a peur, très peur devant l'insistance de Magnus.

_Alors ?

Magnus pose à nouveau une main sur Alec. Dans son dos, cette fois. Et sa réaction n'est pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait.

Alec s'éloigne brusquement du magicien en se levant de la chaise, comme si il avait été mordu par un loup garou. Dans le même mouvement, il se retourne pour lui faire face et se mettre en position défensive.

Pourtant, Magnus peut voir la peur dans ses yeux.

_Tu dois arrêter ça. Le somme Alec.

Alec se sent totalement acculé. Paniqué. L'air est bloqué dans ses poumons. Il a l'impression d'être coincé sous un éboulement. Il va crever. Mais il ne doit rien montrer. Ne pas être faible.

 _La honte. La peur. Les cauchemars._

Magnus le dévisage médusé. Etre dans le placard est une chose, mais s'affoler pour si peu en est une autre. Et ce qu'il voit le bouleverse à un point qu'il ne peut décrire. Maintenant, Magnus se demande si c'est lui le problème. Ou, c'est autre chose?

Magnus ne veut pas être la personne qui confinera Alec dans ses peurs. Au contraire, Magnus veut comprendre. Il ressent un besoin irrépressible de l'aider, et de le mettre en sécurité. Il voudrait le voir sourire, et avoir le privilège de l'aimer.

Alec ferme les yeux pour respirer. Il essaie de maîtriser la panique. Il inspire puis expire.

 _Je ne suis pas faible._

_Magnus. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles. Demande-t-il d'une voix serrée.

_Je suis désolé.

Magnus est sincère.

Alec ne l'écoute pas et décide de s'en aller. Il a trop d'amour propre pour s'effondrer devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant le premier homme qu'il ose regarder.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**


	4. La 4e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 4_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Continue de respirer, même si ça fait mal._**

Maryse et Robert sont en train de discuter en terminant un verre de vin qu'ils se servent toujours au repas du soir.

Ce rituel du repas de famille est une corvée, mais paradoxalement ça fait du bien de pouvoir prétendre qu'ils sont encore un clan uni. Ils sont tous réunis autour d'une table à discuter des derniers évènements anodins. Ils se sont fait un point d'honneur à ne pas aborder les préoccupations de l'instituts afin que cet unique moment de la journée soit agréable.

Du moins, autant qu'ils puissent l'être. La jeune génération est souvent en conflit avec le mode de pensée obsolète des ainés. Issy et Jace s'obstinent à vouloir faire entendre leur point de vue, et parfois ils y arrivent. A l'inverse, Alec a abandonné. La plupart du temps, il écoute sans vraiment prendre part à la conversation. Il oscille la tête, il sourit.

Ce soir ne fait pas exception.

Ses parents parlent de la cité d'Idris, et des derniers ragots qui s'y racontent. Rien d'exaltant. Alec commence à débarrasser la table quand un nom attire son attention.

_Bien sûr que je me rappelle de lui, dit Robert d'un air consterné. Il a passé une année remarquable dans notre institut. Je me rappelle encore de sa tête, le jour où Alec a prouvé qu'il était devenu meilleur que son maître.

Robert étouffe un rire.

_Oh, je me rappelle de ça, sourit fièrement Maryse en portant le verre à ses lèvres. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

_C'était un brave garçon. L'enclave devrait le soumettre à l'épée de vérité au lieu d'entamer toute cette procédure. Ils vont souiller le nom de sa famille, et il sera impossible d'effacer toutes les horreurs dites à son propos, même une fois innocenté. Pense Robert à voix haute, persuadé que le jeune homme est accusé à tort.

Maryse pince les lèvres, un air désolé plaqué sur le visage en pensant à son amie et au drame qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

_Pauvre Linda… On pourrait peut-être lui apporter notre aide avec un témoignage, tu ne penses pas ? Elle nous aiderait si c'était l'un de nos enfants.

_Essaie de la contacter, on verra bien. Andréas est fort, il sait garder la tête froide. Je suis certain qu'il va gérer toute cette histoire.

_Vous avez pensé à l'idée qu'il pouvait être coupable ? Ose demander Isabelle.

Leur mère n'a pas l'opportunité d'exprimer sa pensée, interrompu par le bruit de la vaisselle qui vient se crasher au sol.

C'est Alec qui vient de lâcher la pile d'assiettes sales qu'il avait en main.

_Merde !

_Tu vas bien ? Demande sa sœur. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Alec déglutit péniblement l'énorme boule qu'il a dans la gorge. Il ne se sent pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même. Il n'a pas entendu toute la conversation, mais il n'en a pas besoin pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

 _Andréas._

Il va vomir.

Jace sent ses tripes se tordre alors que son parabataï quitte la pièce sans se préoccuper du bordel qu'il vient de faire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demande Maryse

_Toute cette histoire doit le toucher, conclut naïvement leur père avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin espagnole.

Isabelle et Jace échangent un regard avant de se lever pour ramasser les débris. Aucun des deux ne parlent, mais ils semblent penser à la même chose.

 _Ce n'était pas lui._

 _Alec n'agissait jamais avec autant de colère, ni autant de violence._

 _Alec était le genre de gamin exemplaire, toujours calme, toujours sage. Il était la fierté de ses parents qui voyaient en lui un futur chasseur d'ombre aux capacités remarquables._

 __Je ne veux plus faire de l'arc ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Avait un jour pleurniché Alec auprès de son père, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté._

 _C'était son père qui voulait qu'il se trouve une arme de chasseur, et qu'il la maîtrise avec excellence. Il avait choisi de manier l'épée comme Jace, mais ce n'était pas assez original pour son père qui plaçait toujours la barre plus haut. C'était lui qui avait insisté par qu'il essaie l'arc au côté d'Andréas, un jeune chasseur d'ombre de passage à l'institut pour quelques mois. Alec avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, pour que son père soit fier de lui._

 _Après plusieurs essais, Andréas avait expliqué à ses parents que Alec avait du potentiel et qu'il était d'accord pour l'entraîner. Robert et Maryse était si fières qu'ils n'avaient pas attendus longtemps avant d'acheter tous le matériel nécessaire. Des cibles, un arc de qualité, des flèches parfaitement équilibrées, l'équipement tout entier._

 _Alec avait commencé ses entraînements particuliers avec Andréas. Il appréciait le tir à l'arc, mais il n'aimait pas la manière particulière qu'avait Andréas de le lui enseigner. Le jeune adulte était toujours collé à lui, à le frôler, à le toucher. Dans les vestiaires, Alec se sentait mal à l'aise. Andréas avait une façon étrange de le regarder._

 _Et puis, c'était arrivé._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avait demandé Alec, la voix tremblante._

 __Je te masse. L'entraînement a été rude aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres de crampe. Avait-il dit, en soupirant d'une façon étrange._

 _Ses mains avaient continué. Alec n'avait plus osé faire le moindre mouvement. Il était presque certain que ce n'était pas normal, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile alors il n'avait rien dit. Même quand son souffle s'était retrouvé bloqué dans sa poitrine, car Andréas avait posé sa main sur une partie intime de son corps._

 __C'est bien, Alec. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Avait-il susurré à l'oreille du gamin._

 _Alec avait pu entendre les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait étouffer si il ne le faisait pas. Et surtout, il ne voulait plus ressentir les mains d'Andréas, ni entendre ses drôles de gémissement._

 _Il avait eu mal. Très mal._

 __Tu ne vas pas pleurer. Tu ne voudrais pas que je dise à tes parents que leur fils est un pleurnichard ?_

 __Non._

Alec est en train de vomir ses tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes quand Jace entre dans la salle de bain.

Le blond ne dit rien. A la place, il prend une serviette qu'il passe sous le robinet d'eau froide avant de s'agenouiller près de son frère.

Alec a la tête appuyée sur la lunette des WC. Il est épuisé et il halète à la recherche d'air.

Jace passe la serviette fraîche sur son front, puis sa bouche.

_Tu vas mieux ? S'inquiète son parabataï.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher. Lui conseille Jace.

Alec se contente de hocher péniblement la tête.

Jace l'aide à se lever, et il doit le soutenir pendant que le brun se rince la bouche, puis il doit l'aider afin qu'il atteigne son lit.

_Alec…tu devrais parler aux parents. Ose dire le blond. On est lié, et toutes ces choses que tu ressens…

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le coupe Alec.

_Alec…

_S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Supplie Alec.

Jace se lève avec le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien. Mais il peut ressentir toutes ces choses dont Alec ne parle pas, dont il ne parlera peut-être jamais. Ils sont liés à tout jamais, et Jace ne supporte plus de ressentir un trou noir dans son cœur.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**


	5. La 5e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 5_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Rappelle-toi d'aimer le reflet de ton visage, avant de pouvoir l'aimer lui._**

_Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Lui avait dit sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas revu Magnus depuis des jours mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à lui. Le magicien pouvait se montrer agaçant mais il était avant tout agréable, drôle, très intelligent, parfois impertinent quand il s'amusait à tourmenter Alec.

Cependant il lui manquait. Le magicien était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il mettait de la gaieté et de la légèreté en toutes situations. La vie était moins étouffante en sa présence. Il avait envie de sourire pour lui, et même de rire.

Un détail qui n'échappait pas à son entourage.

_Il pourrait être ton _truc._ Lui avait murmuré Isabelle à l'oreille, pendant une réunion qui reprenait les points de leur dernière mission, et où Magnus avait été d'une grande aide.

Il avait envie de le revoir, et c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris son téléphone à la fin de la réunion. Il s'était rapidement faufilé vers sa chambre et il avait appuyé sur les contacts dans son répertoire, avant de faire glisser son pouce et d'appuyer sur le nom de Magnus. Il avait agit sans réfléchir, et le temps de penser qu'il faisait une erreur, Magnus avait décroché.

_Oui ?

_A-allo ?

La voix grave et hésitante du chasseur d'ombre donne des frissons à Magnus.

_Alexander ?! Quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais. Enfin…ce que je veux dire… Oublie ce que je veux dire.

Magnus est en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux, ce qui fait sourire Alec à l'autre bout du fil.

_Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Demande formellement Alec.

C'est quelque chose de rassurant pour le chasseur d'ombre de suivre les règles, comme les protocoles de politesse par exemple. Il ne peut rien arriver de grave quand on se soumet à des principes établis, quand tout est écrit.

Magnus ne peut pas le voir faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, ni trituré un fil qui dépasse de son t-shirt. Il ne peut pas savoir que Alec est fou de joie rien qu'en écoutant sa voix. Un peu nerveux, mais rien ne transparaît à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'est plus facile de gérer une conversation quand l'autre n'est pas près de lui.

Paradoxalement, Alec voudrait être une petite souris, juste pour rompre cette distance et pouvoir l'épier à ce moment précis. Il voudrait avoir la certitude que sa sœur ne se trompe pas, mais pour quoi faire ? Il sait qu'il joue à un jeu dangereux. Il sait qu'il doit s'arrêter. Le seul problème, c'est que Magnus est déjà dans chaque fibre de son corps et que les effets du manque se font ressentir.

Le besoin d'entendre Magnus a pris le pas sur sa peur, et il est au moins aussi curieux qu'effrayer de savoir où tout ça va le conduire.

_Je vais bien. Dit Magnus le ton radoucit par l'étonnement.

On prend rarement de ses nouvelles. On fait rarement attention à lui. Il est le grand magicien de Brooklyn après tout. C'est un prestige d'après certains, mais c'est aussi quelque chose de lourd à porter.

La plupart des gens oublient que malgré son immortalité, il a aussi un cœur et des sentiments. Avant d'être un sorcier immortel, il était humain. Cet homme existe toujours dans sa chair et son sang, traversant comme un loup solitaire les décennies.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Alec fait attention à lui. A sa manière étrange bien sûr, mais ça fait toute la différence. Magnus ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur frémir à son contact. Le chasseur a débloqué une chose en lui, une chose que Camille avait brisé il y a des décennies et qu'il croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais.

_Bien. Tant mieux. Je devrais te laisser à présent.

Alec est attiré, plus qu'il ne peut l'admettre. Parfois, il imagine ce qu'aurait été sa vie si _Andréas_ ne l'avait pas détruite. Il voudrait tellement être normal mais ça semble impossible.

Il a grandi à l'institut, où il y a tellement de règle qu'il ne sait plus où se trouve son libre arbitre. Il ne connait rien de la vie en dehors. Il avait pensé à tort qu'il serait capable d'agir à l'extérieur comme il agit à l'intérieur de son monde confiné.

Belle erreur !

Il y a tout un tas de chose qu'il ne supporte pas, en vérité. Comme les contacts physiques. Il peut tolérer une accolade de Jace, un câlin de sa sœur. Par contre, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il sauterait au plafond si Magnus venait poser sa main sur lui. Il ne le connait pas comme il connait Jace ou Izzy, c'est encore un étranger par bien des facettes, pourtant Alec voudrait pouvoir se lover contre sa paume comme le font parfois ses chats. Il lui faudrait des semaines pour en arriver à cette chose dérisoire, alors le reste… Impossible. Il ne peut pas faire ça à Magnus.

_Non ! Attends ! Dit Magnus avant qu'il raccroche. On pourrait se revoir. Je te promets de garder mes mains sur moi et de me montrer un peu moins insistant. J'ai ton numéro maintenant et je suis capable de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes…

Magnus prend le ton de l'humour, mais il est sérieux. Alec est différent de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

_D'accord.

Alec accepte, sans réfléchir, attiré comme un aimant. Magnus a le pouvoir d'effacer ses peurs, de l'éloigner suffisamment longtemps de ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse manifester ses envies.

_Pour te harceler ou pour se revoir ?

_Pour se voir, en toute amitié. Ne peut s'empêcher de préciser Alec.

_Il y a toutes sortes d'amis… Plaisante Magnus avant d'ajouter rapidement, je te fais aller.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Alec regrette.

Il sait qu'il doit mettre un terme à leur histoire avant qu'elle ne puisse aller trop loin. Il sait aussi qu'il se ment à lui-même, et qu'il est déjà trop tard.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**


	6. La 6e règle

**NDA :**

Merci pour vos commentaires. Ça fait plaisir et ça motive surtout. J'aime savoir ce que vous avez ressenti.

Eretria Elessedil : Je dois te corriger. L'histoire est de moi, il n'y a que les 15 règles qui sont de quelqu'un d'autre. Elles m'ont inspiré.

 **OOO**

 ** _Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 6_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Ce sont juste des larmes. Ça ne va pas te tuer de les laisser tomber._**

_Magnus ! Magnus !

Alec tambourine derrière la porte du magicien comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Il est totalement chamboulé. Ses pensées ne sont plus cohérentes. Son esprit ne se fixe sur rien. Il y a un flot d'image qui apparaît, puis disparaît. Elles éclairent son esprit comme un tonnerre en pleine nuit. Ça déchire le ciel, ça fout un vacarme monstre, et ça fait peur. Plus que ça, même. Mais les chasseurs d'ombre n'ont pas la trouille. Alec ne veut pas avoir peur.

Il n'est pas faible.

Il secoue la tête fortement pour chasser la confusion. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Tout semble hors de contrôle. Son cœur bat si vite qu'il a l'impression qu'il va le vomir.

C'est lui, ou Il n'y a plus d'oxygène ?

Il inspire plus vite pour ne pas étouffer mais ça ne l'aide pas.

Bien sûr que ça ne l'aide pas !

Il frappe frénétiquement derrière la porte, pour presser le magicien de lui venir en aide. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il est perdu.

La porte s'ouvre finalement et Magnus n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Alec est déséquilibré, visiblement surpris que son support ait disparu et il trébuche en avant, avant se rattraper à la chemise de Magnus.

_Alexander ?! Le rattrape Magnus.

_ Je-je…je-

Alec n'arrive plus à parler. Il étouffe. Il va mourir.

Magnus n'a jamais vu Alec dans cet état de panique, car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit.

_Tu dois te calmer. Demande Magnus en prenant le visage d'Alec entre ses mains, pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Mais Alec n'y arrive pas du tout. Le problème empire.

Son regard est posé sur Magnus, mais il ne le voit pas car des images passées se superposent pour lui rappeler _l'horreur_.

Un voile d'épouvante recouvre les yeux mordorés d'Alec, et c'est plus que le magicien ne peut en supporter. D'un claquement de doigt, il fait en sorte de normaliser toutes la physiologie du corps d'Alec qui sent son cœur ralentir, l'air entrer dans ses poumons, ses membres se raffermir. Le brouillard dans son esprit disparaît peu à peu.

Il finit par voir le magicien.

Il est en sécurité.

Loin de l'institut, et loin de ses parents.

 _Magnus_.

Il est soulagé. Tellement qu'il ne réfléchit plus et c'est naturellement qu'il vient poser son front contre le sorcier, sur son épaule. L'air est imprégné de l'odeur du magicien qui est comme un baume sur ses blessures.

L'accalmie est fragile mais suffisante pour que Magnus ose le serrer contre lui. Et pour la première fois, Alec ne se dégage pas.

Magnus sent son cœur se gonfler lorsque le brun s'appuie un peu plus contre lui.

_Merci. Dit Alec en se détachant, finalement.

_Ne me remercie pas. Viens plutôt boire un verre. Tu en as besoin. Dit le magicien pour qui l'alcool est un remède à presque tout.

Dehors, sur la terrasse extérieure, Magnus ouvre une bouteille avant de servir deux verres.

Alec n'a pas l'habitude de boire, et c'est nerveusement qu'il boit le premier en une gorgée, sous le regard consterné de Magnus qui lui sert un deuxième verre de bourbon en lui conseillant d'y aller plus doucement.

L'alcool fait bien vite son office sur le jeune homme qui se trouve plus détendu, d'une certaine manière.

Il ne pense à rien. Absolument à rien. Vautré dans le salon extérieur de Magnus, Alec contemple les étoiles. La nuit est paisible. Des chats se prélassent sur le carrelage frais. Une brise vient caresser sa peau. Et Magnus est avec lui.

_Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours. Pense-t-il à voix haute.

Ses joues se colorent légèrement. Ça lui a échappé.

_Je ne suis pas contre cette idée. Sourit l'autre homme.

Alec regarde Magnus. Ils sont devenus aussi proche que des amis peuvent l'être, et Alec a découvert un homme patient, prévenant, drôle, judicieux, réfléchi, intelligent. En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est magnifique. Une beauté fascinante qui donne envie à Alec de le regarder sans jamais se lasser. Il aime la manière dont ses lèvres se courbent quand il sourit, ou le brun profond de son regard qui lui donne un regard sombre et hypnotisant dans lequel il ne cesse de sombrer, ses mains grandes et fines dont chaque mouvement est spectaculaire. Ses hanches étroites, ses épaules petites mais rondes, son abdomen qu'il devine mince mais ferme. Cette manière excentrique mais classe de s'habiller. Il est si beau, et lui si…laid.

Heureusement…ils ne sont que des amis.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Soupire Alec.

_Quoi ? Demande Magnus, intrigué par le silence du jeune homme qui n'a pas dit un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Tu es…parfait. Dit Alec en rêvassant.

_Je crois que tu as assez bu.

Alec ne fait jamais de compliment, en tout cas pas si ouvertement. Il a cette forme de pudeur que Magnus respecte, et c'est précisément pour cette raison que l'asiatique se redresse pour prendre le verre entre les mains d'Alec, puis le déposer sur la petite table en face d'eux.

Alec ne le quitte pas un instant des yeux, comme si il observait un phénomène rare et majestueux. Alec se montre plus discret d'ordinaire, cependant Magnus apprécie. Il se sent à la fois flatté et intimidé malgré ses décennies d'existence. Le magicien émet malgré tout une certaine réserve, les yeux voraces de son invité sont trempés d'une tristesse, ce qui l'a certainement conduit jusqu'ici.

_Et moi, je suis tellement…

 _dégoûtant._

Alec ne termine pas sa phrase.

_Tu es parfait. Alexander Lightwood. Finit Magnus, défiant le jeune homme de penser le contraire.

_Tu dis ça, maintenant. Renâcle Alec. J'ai fait des choses.

_Quel genre de chose ? Veut comprendre le sorcier.

_Ma mère m'a demandé de témoigner pour le fils d'une amie. Il s'appelle Andréas. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné le tir à l'arc.

Magnus se sent légèrement agacé que le chasseur d'ombre choisisse de changer de conversation. C'est toujours ce qu'il fait quand le sujet devient délicat.

Dire qu'il pensait que l'alcool allait lui délier la langue. Pppfff.

_Il doit être fier de toi. Répond Magnus distraitement en se tournant sur son verre. Tu es excellent. L'enclave le juge pour quel délit ?

Honnêtement, c'est le cadet de ses soucis mais si Alec veut faire la causette, pas de problème.

Alec ferme les yeux fortement, fermement, hermétiquement. Mais ça ne suffit pas à contenir la bulle de douleur qui remonte en surface pour éclater.

Magnus ne peut pas le voir car il attrape une olive pour la mettre en bouche, et quand il se retourne vers le brun, c'est toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse que l'autre ne lui fournit pas.

Les paumes d'Alec viennent se poser au-dessus de ses paupières, ses mains sont grandes et elles couvrent presque entièrement son visage. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le coussin derrière lui, comme si il essayait de disparaître.

Alec s'étrangle avec un sanglot, une boule immonde qu'il parvient à ravaler pour répondre à Magnus qui se sent déstabilisé par le changement d'humeur soudain.

Il a loupé quelque chose ?

_Il…il a fait du mal à des enfants…à des garçons. Avoue-t-il en retenant la boule dans sa gorge.

Alec essaie toujours de contrôler les choses, même sa douleur. Elle est intense au point que son corps frémit de l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour ne pas se briser à tout jamais. Là, devant Magnus qu'il n'ose plus regarder. Il voudrait juste disparaître. Que tout s'arrête. Son secret était à l'abris jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui demande cette faveur.

 _Ce sont des amis, il était trop professeur,_ avait-elle dit sans douter de l'innocence d'Andréas.

Seulement, c'est l'Enclave. Alec ne peut pas mentir à l'Enclave. Il ne peut pas non plus raconter la vérité à sa mère.

C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Ses parents, ses amis. Que penseraient-ils de lui ?

Alec a appris qu'il y avait plusieurs plaintes Peut-être que si il avait parlé…

Il se sent tellement coupable.

Magnus a l'impression qu'on vient de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tout ceci vient de se passer ? Ce qu'il vient d'entendre, c'est la vérité ?

Magnus s'en veut de l'avoir fait boire. L'alcool a délié la langue du jeune homme, en fin de compte. Et maintenant, le magicien se demande si Alec pourra supporter d'avoir autant parler.

Magnus est sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser, ni ce qu'il doit comprendre.

Pourtant, tout prend son sens.

La distance d'Alec. Ce voile dans le fond de ses yeux, celui qui l'empêche d'avouer ce qu'il ressent pour le magicien. Sa profonde réticence des contacts.

 _Merde._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Magnus. Je ne sais pas. Finit par céder Alec.

_Alexander. Je t'en prie. Ne me repousse pas. Supplie presque Magnus, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras du chasseur, puis l'autre, pour dégager les mains de son visage et pouvoir le regarder.

Alec se laisse faire, mais il n'a pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Son visage est inondé.

Lui, qui ne pleure jamais.

Le cœur de Magnus se déchire.

_Viens, là. Quémande Magnus.

Alec désespéré plonge dans les bras du sorcier comme à la recherche d'une absolution.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**


	7. La 7e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 7_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Ne t'évanouis quand ses doigts frôlent tendrement des tatouages dont tu as oublié l'existence. Ne lui dis pas combien de cicatrices ils recouvrent._**

Alec a tout fait pour ne plus le revoir.

Il a ignoré chacun de ses textos, chacun de ses appels.

Chaque jour, il s'est entraîné sans relâche pour ne plus penser, au point de s'écrouler d'épuisement sur son lit chaque soir et ne plus avoir l'énergie de rêver. Cependant, ces moments rares d'accalmie sont parasités par des cauchemars tellement réels qu'il a peur de fermer les yeux.

Chaque problème à une solution d'après sa mère.

Il a commencé à boire du café. La nuit, il laisse les fenêtre ouvertes pour réfrigéré sa chambre. Il va donner un coup de main aux équipes de nuit. Il se soustrait autant qu'il peut au sommeil, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de piquer du nez. Il est tellement fatigué qu'il s'endort dans des endroits inopportuns comme la salle d'arme, la salle de bain, ou pire : le bureau de sa mère.

Il n'a pas pu se soustraire à la demande de sa maman. Et dans quelques jours, il devra témoigner en tant que témoin de la défense. Il va devenir fou, coincé au pied du mur qui se rapproche pour donner l'impression de bientôt s'effondrer sur lui.

Il ne pourra pas mentir à l'enclave.

Il le sait.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû refuser la demande de sa mère, mais son refus aurait éveillé des soupçons et il préfère affronter le regard d'un frère silencieux plutôt que le regard de sa mère lorsque la vérité sortira. Qu'il le veuille ou non, dans quelques jours, tout le monde saura.

 _Non !_

Il doit retenir sa nausée pour ne pas vomir.

Il ne veut pas faire partie d'un monde où la vérité éclate.

Toute cette histoire est enracinée au fond de lui dans le noir, à l'abris des regards, depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sait même pas s'il pourra en parler. Les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui restent lui pourrissent la vie, et ils ne sont que dans sa tête. Alors, il se demande comment il va vivre tout cela une fois qu'il l'aura formulé. Le fait de parler va donner une contenance qui n'existait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pourra plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alec s'empoigne les cheveux et ils tirent dessus. Fort. Pour se faire mal. Pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Il doit trouver une solution pour ne pas témoigner.

Jamais.

N'importe quoi.

Peu importe le prix.

 **OOO**

Deux jours avant la date fatidique, ils se retrouvent tous les quatre dans un hôtel désaffecté occupé par des démons d'après les déductions de Luke qui a dû intervenir en tant qu'agent de police suite à plusieurs cadavres retrouvés. L'affaire est classé sans suite pour les terrestres, mais le loup-garou a contacté Clary et sa bande pour éclaircir le problème.

_Il pourrait s'agir d'un nid, informe Jace en avançant prudemment sur le sol bétonné de l'hôtel abandonné.

_On devrait se diviser en deux groupes pour parcourir la zone, propose Izzy en se retournant vers son frère qui hoche la tête.

Isabelle se retourne vers les deux autres qui acquiescent avant de prendre un chemin opposé.

Alec et Isabelle avancent lentement dans un couloir sombre, uniquement éclairé par la clarté de leur sabre séraphique. Ils ne s'échangent pas un mot dans leur avancée. Izzy ne veut pas se frotter à la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Elle en a déjà fait les frais la veille.

Isabelle écarte un rideau épais fait de plusieurs tranches en plastique avant de les relâcher en pensant naturellement que son frère suit, ce qu'il fait mais pas assez rapidement car le rideau vient frapper son visage.

_Aie !

Elle se retourne.

_Pardon, je pensais que tu étais derrière moi.

_C'est le cas. Maugrée son frère.

_Tu aurais dû rester à l'institut. Tu es fatigué.

Alec soupire d'agacement. Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation. Bien décidé à éviter les remarques de sa petite sœur, il choisit de la dépasser pour la distancer. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais l'admettre ne changera rien à la situation. Il est déjà assez tendu sans qu'elle ne vienne en rajouter une couche. Et puis, cette chasse est l'occasion parfaite de lui changer les idées.

Il accélère légèrement le pas, traversant ce qui ressemble à la cuisine de l'hôtel. Le matériel est à l'abandon depuis longtemps, et il est probable que le lieu se soit transformé en squat jusqu'à l'arrivée des démons. Ça sent la poussière, l'humidité et la crasse. Le calme qui y règne n'a rien de tranquille, mais Alec est incapable de dire si c'est sa nervosité qui lui fait ressentir les choses ainsi. Il n'est pas aussi concentré qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire, même si il se concentre pour déceler des indices.

Ils quittent finalement la cuisine sans encombre.

A présent, ils traversent un hall. Des tentures en velours rouges viennent occulter les immenses fenêtres de l'établissement, donnant une ambiance funèbre à l'endroit qui s'ouvre sur le bar, le salon et la réception du vieil hôtel. C'était l'un des plus fréquentés dans les années 30 jusqu'à ce que l'endroit devienne un repaire d'extrémiste avant le début de la guerre. Le décor est resté figé à cette époque, et les quelques meubles restant sont à présent recouvert d'une couche de poussière blanche.

_Tu as entendu ? Demande tout à coup Izzy dont les pupilles se dilatent.

Alec n'a pas le temps de lui répondre car un démon surgit par surprise pour lui donner un coup qui le propulse dans les airs et l'envoie s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin contre un mur.

La chose se retourne ensuite sur Izzy en feulant, découvrant la béance de sa mâchoire et ses dents acérées.

Izzy se place en position d'attaque, laissant l'opportunité à la bête de charger sur elle. Elle l'évite de justesse en faisant un saut pour s'écarter, tout en coupant l'air de son épée. Elle rate sa cible, et atterrit sur ses talons à quelques centimètres de la chose.

Alec se relève, la tête engourdie par le choc. Il est trop loin pour agir, alors il choisit de dégainer une flèche malgré sa vision trouble pour l'armer sur son arc. Il tire. La flèche parcourt l'espace en sifflant et vient érafler la cuisse du démon qui ouvre sa gueule pour protester. Immédiatement, la tête décharnée dépourvu d'orbite se tourne sur Alec qui arme à nouveau son arc.

Il est sonné, et la fatigue des jours passés l'empêche de récupérer correctement.

 _Merde !_

Il ne veut pas que sa sœur soit blessée par sa faute, alors il tire à nouveau même si il sait que son geste est imprécis. Il souhaite simplement attiré le démon sur lui pour que sa sœur puisse agir avec plus d'espace.

Et ça marche, car la chose rugit de colère quand la flèche vient se planter dans son épaule.

D'un geste rageur, le monstre arrache la pointe avant de bondir vers le nephilim. Il est rapide, et Alec réagit trop lentement pour éviter l'énorme patte pourvue de griffe qui vient écarteler son thorax. Littéralement.

Alec crie sous la douleur vive.

Sous la charge d'adrénaline, Izzy laisse glisser son fouet le long de son bras. D'un geste vif et précis, elle vient couper l'air avant la tête du démon qui tombe dans un bruit mat pour rouler quelques mètres plus loin sous une table.

Elle accourt ensuite vers son frère, paniquée.

_Alec !

En haut de l'escalier, au milieu du palier centrale, un énorme cocon qui semble fait de glaire épaisse s'agite. Plusieurs bras visqueux en sortent, du même gabarit que le démon décapité.

Alec papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux, luttant pour rester conscient et il aperçoit tardivement la nouvelle menace.

_Attention ! Crie Alec, en attrapant le pied d'une chaise brisée tout près de lui pour la lancer tel un poignard vers deux nouveaux démons qui surgissent de l'escalier. L'effort lui arrache un nouveau cri d'agonie qui donne la chair de poule à sa sœur.

_C'est le nid, avertit Alec en se redressant, soutenu par Izzy.

_Ça va aller ? S'inquiète-t-elle en observant la chemise ensanglantée de son frère.

Alec porte toujours des vêtements sombres, et elle a du mal à percevoir l'ampleur des dégâts. Ça a l'air moche, en toute objectivité. Pourtant Alec se redresse en sortant son épée.

_Il le faut. Dit-il avant de s'élancer sur l'un des deux démons.

Izzy attaque le second, laissant bien vite ses pensées derrière elle.

_C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Ils n'ont jamais vu de démon de cette allure-là. Grand, aux muscles larges et massifs qui semblent recouvert d'un film transparent et visqueux. Un réseau capillaire veineux contraste lugubrement avec la blancheur macabre des fibres tissulaires. Une tête ronde, sans orbite, une mâchoire large et découverte sur des dents faites pour déchirer la chair.

_Je ne sais pas, s'essouffle Alec en parvenant à trancher la tête de son démon d'une main tremblante.

Ça brûle dans sa poitrine, c'est insupportable et il doit se rattraper sur un genou pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Izzy terrasse son démon alors que le cocon continue de gigoter.

_On doit te sortir de là, s'inquiète à nouveau Izzy en observant le nid. Avant qu'une de ces bestioles sorte de là.

_Non. Déglutit Alec. Il faut réglé le problème.

A ce moment précis, le cocon perce comme un bouton trop mûr, expulsant un tas de reste humain qui vient éclabousser Izzy et son frère.

Du sang, de la peau, des tripes, des centaines de morceaux de chair humaine, répandues du sol aux rideaux. Les deux chasseurs ont été aspergé par ces restes à l'odeur putride qui donne la nausée à Izzy.

_Je ne mangerai pas ce soir… Plaisante Izzy en se passant un bras sur le visage pour se nettoyer grossièrement des éclaboussures.

Alec sourit faiblement, le regard rivé sur le truc immonde qui vient de leur exploser à la tronche.

Avec effroi, ils constatent que cinq démons semblables aux autres sortent du truc infâme et gélatineux.

_Bordel, marmonne Izzy en se plaçant en position offensive.

Les choses s'étirent en rugissant comme d'horribles nouveau-nés.

Au même moment, Clary et Jace dévalent l'immense escalier du hall pour arriver derrière les créatures.

_Alec ! Appelle Jace pour signaler leur présence.

Les anges soient bénis !

De l'autre côté, Jace tranchent les tentacules qui maintiennent encore le cocon aux murs afin de pouvoir passer. Ce qui reste de la poche gestationnelle s'effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd et dégueulasse, permettant à Clary et Jace de rejoindre les deux autres.

Ils sont quatre à présent, encerclant ce qui reste de la famille démoniaque.

Les épées volent et tournoient, décapitant tour à tour ces ennemis répugnants.

Alec n'a plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui mais à un moment, il ne reste plus rien. Le calme est revenu. C'est le moment parfait pour ne plus lutter. Il lâche son sabre tandis que ses yeux révulsent.

Jace se précipite près de son frère pour l'aider à rester debout. Il sent partir son parabatai.

_On doit retourner à l'institut rapidement, s'inquiète Jace.

 **OOO**

Une journée passe.

Alec est cloué dans un lit de l'infirmerie, où les experts ont prodigué tous les soins possibles au sein de l'institut. Les runes de guérison sont inefficaces et les plaies ne se referment pas.

La souffrance est visible sur le visage du jeune guerrier. Il est pâle. Son corps recouvert de sueur tandis que son organisme lutte contre un venin inconnu.

Ils ont au moins réussi à faire cesser les saignements.

Jace est toujours à ses côtés quand Maryse prend la décision de faire appel à un sorcier.

 **OOO**

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Alexander ? Murmure Magnus à son oreille en se penchant sur le corps contracté de son…ami.

Magnus ne tarde pas à incanter une formule dans une langue inconnue, en gesticulant ses bras et ses mains partout autour d'Alec, plus particulièrement au niveau des balafres sur son thorax.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, ainsi que Robert et Maryse sont présents. Ils sont très inquiets.

Magnus a compris que c'était probablement très grave pour que Maryse soit capable de dépasser son animosité envers lui. Il est de notoriété qu'elle le déteste, mais c'est une femme raisonnable qui est capable de faire ce qu'il faut quand ça s'impose, reconnait Magnus.

Le corps d'Alec lutte contre le sort, aboutissant en opisthotonos durant quelques secondes avant de retomber mollement contre le matelas.

_Il va mourir, maman ?

Surprise, Maryse se retourne vers son plus jeune fils, Max. Il ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit son frère dans cet état. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'avance rapidement vers lui, pour le détourner de la vue de son frère.

_ Je t'avais demandé de rester dans ta chambre.

_Mais je voulais le voir. Il n'a pas terminé de me lire _Big Fish._ Pleure Max en réalisant la gravité de l'état de son frère.

_Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Il te la lira plus tard, quand il ira mieux. Maintenant, tu dois t'en aller.

_Non !

_Max, viens avec moi. Intervient sa sœur, sous le regard de gratitude de sa mère.

Magnus a beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer. Il ne doute pas de ses capacités à pouvoir aider Alec, mais avoir tous ces regards rivés sur lui le soumet à une pression dont il se passerait bien.

_Sortez-tous ! Lâche Magnus au bord de la crise de nerf. Alec a besoin de calme.

Et lui aussi.

Jace se contente de lui faire un signe de tête, son regard marqué par la confiance qu'il a pour l'ami de son frère, avant de suivre Max et Izzy.

Les autres suivent rapidement.

Maryse sort la dernière à contre coeur, après avoir embrassé le front trempé de sueur de son fils.

_Ne fais pas de bêtises, mon chéri.

Elle se retourne ensuite vers Bane.

_Peu importe ton prix… Sauve-le… Je t'en supplie.

Magnus ne pensait pas que ça soit possible, mais il est touché par l'amour de cette mère.

_Parceque c'est ton fils, je ferai n'importe quoi.

Enfin, Magnus se retrouve seul avec le nephilim.

Le calme dans la pièce lui permet de réfléchir clairement.

Il a compris ce que le chasseur d'ombre a tenté de faire.

Ils ne se sont pas revus, malgré l'insistance du magicien.

Alec a décliné chacun de ses appels, pour se terrer dans le silence. Pour faire taire une vérité, au point de prendre des risques qui pourraient lui coûter la vie.

Le soir où Alec était ivre et à bout de nerf, il s'est confié à demi-mot. Magnus a fait un travail de déduction, l'ayant laissé avec des doutes qui se sont ensuite transformés en certitude quand l'autre n'a plus donné signe de vie. Les jours ont suivi dans un silence honteux, du côté du nephilim, angoissant pour le magicien.

A présent, ils en sont là.

Magnus ne compte pas le laisser tomber.

Il y a encore de l'espoir. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu chez lui ? Alec cherchait une main tendue.

Celle de Magnus, et il ne l'abandonnera pas.

_Alec, je suis là.

Sa main vient se poser sur les cheveux humides, pour les peigner en arrière. Elle glisse ensuite sur sa joue dans un geste tendre. Puis, Magnus recule pour que ses mains enchanteresses puissent se promener sur le torse abîmé. Ses doigts frôlent des cicatrices anciennes et récentes. La plupart sont accidentelles, alors que d'autres sont intentionnelles à ne pas s'y méprendre.

Magnus n'est pas surpris et il ne juge pas.

Toutes proviennent de bataille, quoi qu'on en dise.

Juste que certains combats sont intérieurs.

Les heures passent où le corps du guerrier se détend, bercé par l'aura bienfaitrice du sorcier, où son coma de souffrance se transforme en sommeil réparateur. Alec dort paisiblement. Sa respiration s'est normalisée, ses plaies se sont refermées. Le venin s'est volatilisé sous la puissance du sorcier.

Inconsciemment, la main d'Alec est venu chercher celle du magicien pour ne plus la lâcher.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand il se réveille finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrent dans sa chambre où il repose finalement. Il est surpris d'apercevoir le visage de Clary, et il se demande si il rêve encore.

Clary doit remarquer sa confusion car elle lui dit :

_Tu as été sédaté.

Alec essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il y a comme un brouillard épais autour de ses souvenirs.

_On était dans cet hôtel…

Puis Alec se redresse douloureusement dans son lit. Le sentiment d'avoir les mains vides.

_Où est Magnus ?

Il sait qu'il était là. Il peut le sentir au plus profond de sa chair.

_Hé, vas-y doucement. Lui demande la rousse, inquiète.

Puis elle prend un air désolé, et Alec sait qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite.

_Maryse l'a congédié, estimant que son travail était terminé. Il ne voulait pas partir mais elle a menacé de l'enfermer dans une cellule.

Il se laisse retomber contre le matelas. Il est déboussolé par les médicaments et il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit ressentir.

_Je suis comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

_Six jours. Tes parents ont dû repartir pour Idris.

A ces paroles, un soulagement sans nom envahit le jeune homme en voie de rétablissement qui repart bien rapidement dans un sommeil médiqué.

 **OOO**


	8. La 8e règle

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 ** _Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 8_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Apprends à faire confiance. Apprends à lui faire confiance._**

Les épées s'entrechoquent lourdement, libérant des étincelles sous la violence des coups. Deux corps s'accordent à la fois en des mouvements complémentaires et conflictuelles. Ils se trouvent, et se repoussent, s'attirent et se déchirent.

Le lien de parabatai des deux jeunes hommes souffre en ce moment.

_Tu es blessé. Fait remarqué Jace en piétinant nerveusement sur place.

Depuis que son frère est sorti de convalescence, c'est la première fois qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble.

Jace ressent une tension étrange au niveau de sa poitrine, mais il est incapable de dire si il s'agit des émotions confuses de son parabatai, ou bien de sa dernières blessures.

Les plaies béantes ont fini par cicatriser grâce aux bons soins de Magnus qui a découvert que le venin provenait d'un démon nécromencien.

Le sorcier s'est dévoué corps et âme pour soigner son ami. Magnus a ciblé tous ses sorts avec ce qu'il connaissait contre la magie noire. Il s'est beaucoup documenté aussi, sans jamais quitter le chevet du chasseur d'ombre, pour donner les meilleures chances de guérison à Alec.

Jace ne l'avouera pas, mais il a ressenti une forme de jalousie de voir un autre homme que lui proche de son parabatai.

Magnus est venu chaque jour.

La dévotion étrange de Magnus pour un nephilim, pour Alec en particulier, a rendu Jace curieux sur la nature de leur relation.

Malheureusement, Jace n'a pas été le seul a constaté un 'truc'.

Et si tout le monde a gardé le silence, néanmoins une personne est intervenue.

Maryse.

 _ooo_

 __Tu m'as demandé ?_

 _Magnus se laisse tomber de manière nonchalante dans le canapé trois places du bureau de Maryse Lightwood._

 __Oui. On doit discuter des modalités de paiement._

 _Son ton est neutre, alors qu'elle se sent désappointé. Maryse a toujours su conserver les apparences, et cette conversation est là pour le prouver._

 _Le paiement n'est qu'une excuse et Magnus le sait._

 _Magnus lève les yeux au ciel, en soupirant bruyamment par le nez comme un taureau en colère._

 __Tu sais très bien que je ne veux rien. Alors, viens en au fait !_

 __Je veux que tu partes._

 _Magnus n'est pas surpris par sa demande. Il l'attendait depuis l'instant où Alec a ouvert les yeux. Il est seulement dérouté. Il se sent un peu idiot d'avoir pû penser un instant que Maryse ferait une exception pour son fils._

 _Magnus se redresse vivement pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds._

 __Je m'attendais au moins à des remerciements. Cingle Magnus._

 __Ne te méprends pas. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu voudras…mais pas ça._

 _Maryse fronce les sourcils en oscillant légèrement la tête à la négative._

 _Magnus ne comprend pas, ou il ne veut pas comprendre._

 __Tu as décidé de parler en langage crypté pour me compliquer la tâche ?_

 __Je ne suis pas aveugle, Magnus._

 _Ce dernier se crispe. Cette femme le déteste, alors il est certain que la suite ne va pas lui plaire._

 __Je ne veux pas que tu le revoies. Il n'a pas besoin d'une créature tel que toi dans sa vie. Un brillant avenir l'attend, et je ferai tout pour qu'il y arrive._

 _Magnus ravale sa colère. Les paroles de Maryse ne devraient pas le blesser, pourtant il ressent une gêne dans le ventre._

 __Je rencontre qui je veux ! Peu importe que ça te déplaise, à toi ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'enclave. Ce qui se passe entre ton fils et moi, ça ne regarde que nous._

 _Le masque imperturbable de Maryse ne se brise pas, même si l'évocation d'une quelconque relation entre son fils et la créature l'inquiète._

 __Deux gardes vont te raccompagner à la sortie. Dit-elle, de marbre._

 _Magnus a juste envie de la gifler, ou de lui hurler dessus. Il voudrait lui dire qu'elle se trompe, et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va aider son fils, mais il s'abstient. Elle ne l'écoutera pas de toute façon._

 __Je vais récupérer mes affaires. Annonce Magnus, en pensant qu'il pourra au moins dire aurevoir à Alec._

 _Pourtant, Maryse ne l'entend pas ainsi._

 __Ma fille te les ramènera._

 _Magnus a besoin de beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas envoyer paître cette harpie d'un claquement de doigt._

 __A bientôt. Dit-il simplement pour la narguer avant de quitter son bureau, escorter comme promis par deux gardes, l'un d'eux étant l'insupportable Raj._

 _ooo_

Alec fronce les sourcils à la remarque de son frère.

_Tu ne m'as même pas touché.

_Je ne parle pas de ça.

Jace fait un signe de tête vers le thorax d'Alec.

_Je le vois dans ta garde. Ajoute Jace.

Alec ressent une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine mais il ne veut pas l'admettre.

_Désolé…Je me suis adapté à ton niveau. Se moque Alec avec un sourire narquois avant de s'élancer pour asséner un coup et prouver à son ami qu'il se trompe.

Jace l'évite agilement en se décalant pour venir se placer derrière le brun.

_Je me suis calqué à ton rythme dès le début, le rabroue Jace.

Alec se retourne pour lui faire face, et Jace profite des quelques secondes où l'épée de son adversaire est abaissée pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Alec relève le bras juste à temps pour parer le coup, et éloigner la lame de son ami qui prend quelques centimètres de recule pour tenter une attaque de côté. Alec l'évite en se baissant avant de le contourner et finalement le toucher.

_Je t'ai eu.

Alec peut se montrer très entêté quand il veut prouver aux autres qu'ils ont tort. Aller au-delà de ses limites n'est pas un problème, surtout alors que Jace a raison.

_Que dirais-tu d'un combat à mains nues. Propose Jace.

C'est nettement plus physique, et cela permets des mouvements qu'ils sont incapables de faire, entravés par le port d'une arme. Alec n'aura plus d'excuse pour se cacher.

_Je n'osais pas demander.

Alec jette son épée sur le côté, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Jace fait de même.

Ils s'avancent rapidement l'un vers l'autre. Jace est le premier à agir. Il plaque Alec au sol, face contre terre, une clé de bras pour le maintenir. Il s'assoit sur les fesses de son ami, il se penche pour lui demander :

_Alors toi et Magnus…?

Le sous-entendu trouble Alec qui ressent tout à coup quelque chose proche de la colère, et qu'il utilise pour déstabiliser Jace avec un coup de pied.

Jace perd l'équilibre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Alec puisse reprendre le dessus.

C'est maintenant Alec qui le chevauche, même si Jace a gardé une prise sur le bras de son parabatai.

_Magnus et Moi ?! Quoi ?

Jace tourne un peu plus son bras et la douleur est tel que Alec doit suivre la rotation que Jace impose à son membre. Il se retrouve de nouveau par terre, sur le dos cette fois.

_Je ne sais pas… J'ai ressenti que vous vous étiez rapproché. Quand je l'ai vu à ton chevet… On voit qu'il tient à toi.

Alec est partagé entre la colère et la peur. Il ne sait pas comment réagirait son ami si il devait lui avouer ses sentiments pour le magicien. Bordel, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent. C'est tellement confus dans sa tête.

Alec parvient à se dégager pour capturer le tronc de Jace à l'aide de ses deux jambes et l'obliger à se coucher, il roule ensuite sur lui obligeant Jace à suivre le mouvement. Ce dernier se retrouve au sol, à la merci de son parabatai qui vient de remporter la manche.

_Tu crois comprendre ce que je ressens car on est lié, mais tu te trompes. C'est un ami. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Alec le relâche subitement, comme si la proximité de Jace lui devenait nocive.

Jace le regarde se lever, tendus comme un arc, avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la pièce.

 __Touché,_ pense Jace.

 **OOO**

Alec a trop mal dans la poitrine pour se soucier des paroles de son ami. Une douleur profonde et lancinante qu'il pensait maîtriser. Pourtant, il n'aura fallu qu'un seul entraînement pour que Jace s'aperçoive de sa faiblesse.

Avec désarroi, Alec envoie valser une lampe qui se trouve sur le bureau de sa chambre. Il regrette aussitôt son geste. Des paillettes sombres viennent danser devant ses yeux, lui rappelant la brûlure assourdissante qui comprime sa poitrine.

Il est un excellent chasseur.

 _J'étais._

La seule chose dans laquelle il excellait vient de lui être ôté à cause d'une fichue blessure au thorax. Il doit fermer les yeux pour contenir des larmes de rage.

Péniblement, il se traîne jusqu'à son lit où il se laisse tomber avant de fermer les yeux.

Juste quelques minutes, le temps que ça se calme.

Le temps que tout se calme.

 **OOO**

_Tu es Tiberus ? Demande Alec en s'avançant franchement vers un type louche qui traîne souvent au Hunter's Moon.

C'est un sorcier de seconde zone, d'avantage connu pour dealer que pour ses talents magiques.

_Qui le demande ?

L'autre homme relève les yeux sur le brun, son visage buriné par le soleil éclairé par la lumière qui éclaire la table de billard. Son regard étudie celui qui se dresse devant lui, scrutant le tatouage dans son cou comme si il s'agissait d'une abomination.

Alec relève le col sur son cou, l'air imperturbable.

_Juste un gars qui a besoin de yin fen.

Alec sait que les signes distinctifs qui font de lui un nephilim joue en sa défaveur, mais il n'est pas le premier chasseur d'ombre à succomber pour cette drogue, et il ne sera pas le dernier à en trouver.

Le dealer plonge son regard dans celui du nephilim pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

_Entendu.

L'homme fait un signe de tête, signifiant que le marché est conclu. Cependant, il doit s'assurer d'une dernière chose.

_Tu n'es pas le petit ami de Magnus ?

La question surprend Alec autant qu'elle le déstabilise.

Bon sang ! Est-ce que l'entièreté du monde obscur s'intéresse à leur relation ?

Ils sont amis.

 _Merde !_

_Je ne suis le petit ami de personne. Compris ?! S'emporte Alec en repoussant le type contre une colonne du bar, animé par la colère et un autre sentiment qu'il a du mal à comprendre.

Même si il en a envie, il ne pourra jamais être aussi proche de Magnus qu'il le désire. D'abord car il est un Lightwood, ensuite car il est anormal.

L'intimité l'effraie. Il ne pourra jamais être un compagnon idéal.

Magnus mérite d'être heureux, et il ne peut pas faire ça.

Mais il ne veut pas y penser maintenant, même si sa colère vient d'exploser pour prendre toute la place, faisant se retourner certains clients du bar.

_Ola, du calme le samouraï, se défend le mec. Je veux savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds. C'est tout.

Il se dégage de la poigne du shadowhunter, nullement apeuré. Son attitude indiquant clairement qu'il ne négociera pas avec un mec qui lui manque de respect, qu'il soit soldat de l'enclave ou non.

_Je suis un mec dans un bar. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Insiste Alec.

 **OOO**

_Tu vas bien ? Demande Isabelle quelques jours plus tard.

Alec est penché sur des cartes 3D de la ville. L'éclairage des ordinateurs accentue le teint blafard de son frère, ses yeux cernés. Il y a une légère pellicule de sueur qui recouvre ses tempes.

_Je vais bien.

Isabelle remarque qu'il se détourne de son regard. Il est incapable de lui mentir en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Tu n'en as pas l'air. Répond Isabelle.

Son frère comprend qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir. Il est à cran. Il n'a pas bien dormi. La douleur dans son thorax a fini par disparaître, en partie grâce au yin fen. Seulement…

Alec pensait maîtriser le poison, mais il s'avère qu'il avait tort. La substance a pris de plus en plus de place dans son quotidien, si bien qu'il se demande si il sera capable de s'en débarrasser.

_Je suis fatigué. Admet Alec.

Ce qui est une partie de la vérité.

_J'ai rapporté les affaires de Magnus. Raconte Isabelle pour changer de conversation, mais aussi pour voir comment réagit Alec à la mention du magicien.

_Il va bien ? Demande Alec en se relaxant légèrement.

_Tu devrais lui téléphoner. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Lui rappelle Isabelle comme si c'était nécessaire de le faire.

_Ouais… Tout le monde pense déjà qu'on baise ensemble, alors alimenter le moulin est certainement la chose à faire, s'irrite Alec. Tu veux que nos parents me bannissent ?! Ponctue Alec en fermant brutalement la carte virtuelle en face de lui, pour ensuite s'appuyer sur la table de l'ordinateur.

Il donne l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_Arrêtes de te soucier de ce que pensent les autres ?

_Je le dois. J'ai suivi toutes les règles. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a demandé. Juste pour être digne d'être un jour à la tête de cet institut, et laver le nom de nos parents. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

_Tu te mets tellement de pression. Ne cherche pas d'excuse. Ta vie personnelle ne changera rien à ta façon de diriger cet institut.

_Et tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'enclave l'entendra.

_Alec… Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Isabelle vient poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son frère.

Les humeurs instables de son frère ont commencé à perturber leur groupe qui ne sait plus comment compter sur lui durant les missions. Il est devenu imprévisible.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne veux plus être la seule à fréquenter des créatures occultes. Plaisante Alec, en se dégageant de la main de sa sœur qui est comme un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

Il se sent comme le dernier des salopards à jouer avec l'inquiétude de sa sœur. C'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

Il se lève pour suivre Izzy qui venait initialement pour lui parler de la prochaine mission que leur confie l'enclave.

_Il y a un peu de ça, sourit Izzy.

 **OOO**

Le téléphone sonne sur sa table de nuit, créant un boucan monstre à cette heure tardive de la nuit. L'éclairage du mobile lui crame presque le fond de la rétine, et c'est avec une voix alourdie par le sommeil qu'il décroche.

_Raphael… Tu sais que je dors, contrairement à toi ?

_Je ne t'ennuierais pas sans une bonne raison.

Magnus ouvre un peu plus les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'appel.

_Je le sais. Une petite boutade n'a jamais tué personne…encore moins toi.

Raphael souffle d'exaspération à l'autre bout du fil.

_C'est bon ?! Demande-t-il agacé avant d'en venir au fait. C'est ton petit protégé.

Raphael ne peut s'empêcher de le piquer un peu à son tour.

Magnus se redresse dans son lit, inquiet.

_Pardon ? Demande-t-il.

Magnus pense immédiatement à Simon. Il a promis au jeune vampire d'être son mentor, et de l'aider dans les moments difficiles.

Raphael est le chef des vampires. Il connait assez Magnus pour savoir le genre d'aide qu'il peut offrir puisqu'il est lui-même passé par là. Aujourd'hui encore il est sous la protection du sorcier et il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui. Ce genre de personne, fiable, est difficile à trouver quand on est immortel. Il faut s'y cramponner. Raphael tient énormément à Magnus, et il connait l'attachement du magicien pour ses protégés.

Seulement Raphael n'a pas mentionné de nom et il n'a pas conscience de la méprise de Magnus.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais dans les deux cas, il va le trouver.

_Il est où ?

_Au Grayson. Un repaire de donneur.

Magnus bougonne avant de certifier son arrivée à Raphael. Il raccroche, et il sort du lit avec des centaines de questions dans la tête.

Un claquement de doigt pour se préparer, puis un second claquement de doigt pour ouvrir un portail.

En moins d'une minute, Magnus se tient devant l'établissement mentionné. Il s'en veut car il a un peu oublié Simon avec les derniers évènements, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de penser qu'il va sermonner le vampire sur ses nouvelles occupations. Le Grayson est un bar de marginaux qui mélange les terrestres et les créatures occultes, surfant sur une faille des accords rédiger par l'enclave. Le don de sang volontaire n'est pas clairement stipulé comme une enfreinte aux règlements, et comme il n'y a jamais eu de débordement, de mort pour être précis, c'est probablement pour cette raison que le bar existe encore.

Magnus se questionne toujours sur les raisons qui ont poussé le jeune vampire à venir ici quand il traverse la foule, et il n'est absolument pas préparé par ce qu'il découvre.

Malgré les décennies, l'expérience acquise n'est pas suffisante.

C'est un choc.

Quinn redresse la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir Magnus Bane, qui s'est figé quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'écarter du bras de son _banquet_.

_Reste loin de lui, menace Magnus avec son regard félin.

Magnus est fou de rage et il s'efforce de garder la tête froide pour ne pas mettre en pièce le vampire qui se tient devant lui.

Il est dans un repaire de vampire, la plupart ivre de sang humain, et agresser l'un d'entre eux n'est pas une idée brillante, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Alec est trop défoncé pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Magnus ? Souffle Alec hagard.

Il doit se concentrer pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, pour comprendre qu'il n'hallucine pas et que le magicien est bel et bien là. Alec essaie difficilement de se mettre debout pour se reconnecter au monde.

Magnus se retourne pour voir Alec tenter de se lever et retomber misérablement assis sur la banquette. Il est évident que Quinn se délecte de son sang depuis de longue minute maintenant, sinon Alec ne serait pas dans cet état.

_Tu ne comprends pas, se défend le vampire. Il est accroc au yin fen.

Alec est foudroyé par les paroles de Quinn.

 _Non ! La ferme !_

_Quoi ? Demande Magnus en rapportant son regard sur le vampire.

Magnus est sans voix. C'est la douche froide. Ce n'est pas possible.

_C'est la vérité. Insiste Quinn. Je ne faisais que l'aider.

Quinn voit apparaître une aura lumineuse autour des mains du magicien et il peut sentir la colère émaner du corps du sorcier.

_En buvant son sang ?! Crache Magnus.

_C'est plus compliqué que ça. Bafouille le vampire.

_Quinn… Je vais y aller. Murmure Alec comme si ça pouvait empêcher la violente altercation qui se prépare.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Magnus est déjà occupé à écraser la trachée du vampire avec ses pouvoirs, en le soulevant du sol d'un bon mètre.

Quinn s'agite contre la force invisible, tentant de reprendre de l'air.

_Lâche-le, demande Alec en s'avançant près de Magnus.

Mais ça ne change rien pour le magicien qui voit rouge.

Alec observe la scène, impuissant.

Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle durant la dernière mission. Une affaire sordide à propos d'une sorcière faisant un 'élevage' de bébé sorcier, mettant enceinte des femmes par la contrainte. L'idée l'avait mis hors de lui, et puis durant l'intervention, il était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter que Clary ne soit… Bref ! C'est à ce moment que tout est parti en vrille, c'est là qu'il s'est jeté sur le démon pour lui défoncer le crâne au sol, jusqu'à répandre sa cervelle, à lui fracasser les restes de sa tronche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que de la charpie à rapporter à l'enclave. Voir l'air choqué de ses amis, constaté que Clary elle-même était plus chamboulée par sa réaction bestiale que par ce qui aurait pu se produire si il n'était pas intervenu. Et surtout, le sentiment de les avoir perdu, là, en apercevant dans leurs yeux le monstre qu'il devenait.

Raphael sauve la situation en saisissant la main de son mentor, et en se plaçant entre lui et Quinn.

_Magnus. Arrête !

Quinn retombe lourdement au sol en reprenant son souffle.

_Tu ferais bien de partir, conseille Raphael.

Magnus prend conscience des autres vampires qui l'entourent, toutes canines sorties avec animosité. Fou de rage, il empoigne le bras d'Alec qui suit mollement avant d'ouvrir un portail pour les faire disparaître tous les deux.

_Lâche moi, se débat Alec.

Il est tellement faible qu'il n'arrive pas à se dégager de la poigne du magicien.

_J'ai dit LACHE moi, proteste-t-il avec plus de véhémence en frappant le thorax du sorcier qui le lâche brutalement.

Alec trébuche et se rattrape de justesse à une bibliothèque qui se trouve chez Magnus. Il reconnaît le loft pour y être venu plusieurs fois. Un endroit où il s'est toujours senti en sécurité.

Mais à présent, il a honte de lui et du spectacle qu'il offre à Magnus.

_Alec… Souffle Magnus dont la colère a disparu.

_Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais tu ne le fais pas.

Alec est en colère. Tellement.

Il n'est pas un petit garçon, de quel droit Magnus s'autorise-t-il à intervenir ?

Magnus ricane.

_Tu crois que c'est la solution ? Demande l'asiatique.

La question n'est pas condescendante, mais Alec est blessé dans son amour propre. Toutes ces choses honteuses qu'il voudrait cacher et que Magnus finit toujours par découvrir. Comment pourrait-il se sentir digne à ses côtés ?

_Tout est si facile pour toi. Tu t'amuses, tu batifoles, tu règles tout par magie. Que comprends-tu à l'honneur ? Aux traditions ? Ma vie entière est un mensonge et c'est le prix à payer pour conserver ma carrière, ma famille, mes amis. Tout !

Il pourrait tout perdre si les autres apprenaient. C'est ce qu'il pense. Le fait que Magnus ne lui ait pas encore tourné le dos est une chose qu'il n'explique pas.

_C'est ce que tu penses ?

La douleur de Magnus teinte le timbre de sa voix.

_Je suis amoureux, Alec. Avoue-t-il. D'un gars qui passe son temps à me rejeter. Et pourquoi ? Pour l'honneur ?! Il secoue la tête, ne croyant pas à ce mensonge. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

_Je n'ai pas peur ! Ment le nephilim qui se sent tout à coup à l'étroit dans son corps.

_Bien sûr que si. Tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que c'est faux et j'arrête.

Seulement, Alec ne peut pas dire le contraire. Il se lève le matin en pensant à lui, et sa dernière pensée le soir est également pour lui. Magnus a envahi son cœur, et maintenant il espère des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais obtenir.

_Tu compliques tout.

Alec lui en veut. A cause de lui, il ressent toutes ces choses contradictoires. C'est un tourbillon à l'intérieur. Magnus a mis un bordel monstre, et il ne sait plus comment faire pour avancer. Il est tétanisé.

_Pourquoi, Alexander ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as peur parceque tu confonds ce qui t'es arrivé avec ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alec s'entête dans les mensonges.

Pourtant, il est bien là.

Ce cauchemar incessant qui le renvoie toujours dans le noir.

Seul.

Cette chose dans sa tête qui lui donne envie de tout détruire. De devenir le monstre de ce soir.

_Je parle de nous. Je parle d'Andréas. Je parle du fait que tu te fais du mal, que tu préfères risquer ta vie plutôt que d'affronter la vérité.

Magnus voudrait lui dire à quel point ça lui fait du mal, mais il ne veut pas le culpabiliser d'avantages.

_Tu ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Alec est borné, et de très mauvaise foi quand il s'agit de ce qu'il ressent. Il a passé toute sa vie a refoulé ses émotions car elles étaient anormales, inappropriée. Et ça, Magnus ne le supporte plus car Alec se trompe.

_Non… Tu t'en sors très bien. Il suffit de te regarder pour le voir.

L'ironie qui transpire de Magnus n'est que le pâle reflet de la colère qu'il ressent face à l'obstination du brun.

_Continue d'étouffer tout ce que tu ressens. Continue de penser que les personnes qui tiennent à toi ne remarquent rien. Laisse-moi juste te donner une info : tu as tort.

Bien sûr et Alec le sait.

_Lâche-moi.

Ça fait mal, alors il rejette tout le monde, sans exception.

_Comme tu voudras.

Magnus est fatigué.

Avec un goût de défaite dans la bouche, Magnus claque les doigts ouvrant un portail.

De l'autre côté, le couloir qui mène à la chambre d'Alec dans l'institut.

Alec dévisage longuement Magnus, en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'il voudrait lui dire, en se maudissant pour ne pas y parvenir.

_Aurevoir. Dit Magnus, pour le précipiter de l'autre côté.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 **NDA : je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. La construction n'est pas bonne. Vos avis pourrait m'éclairer à le revoir. Merci, et merci de vos commentaires ça motive.**


	9. La 9e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 9_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Débarrasse-toi des lames. Lime tes ongles. Balance les médocs._**

Jace souffrait.

Alec avait disparu.

Ils ne savaient pas où chercher.

Jace avait commencé à s'inquiéter réellement en ressentant les premières douleurs. Son lien paratai le torturait depuis plusieurs heures. Dans un premier temps, il avait gardé l'information pour lui. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa sœur. En tout cas pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il s'était contenté de l'aider à pister leur frère, la mort dans l'âme.

Seulement, la douleur s'était vite transformée en lente agonie. Sa rune l'avait torturé, et il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable. Jace avait fini par s'effondrer en tenant son tatouage. Isabelle avait rapidement compris ce qu'il se passait, et elle avait obligé Jace à tout lui expliquer.

Quand Magnus était arrivé plus tard ce jour-là, Isabelle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Pour ne jamais l'avoir vu perdre son sang-froid, Magnus se doutait que c'était important. Une petite voix dans la tête de Magnus lui avait murmuré que Alec était le problème, mais il avait réprimé ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur son affaire.

_En quoi puis-je t'aider, Clary ? Avait-il demandé à la jeune femme qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Magnus était loin de se douter de la situation, et quand la belle rousse lui avait supplier de soulager Jace des douleurs occasionnées par son lien parabatai, Magnus avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Alec.

Il avait senti sa gorge et son cœur se nouer, se sentant tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'état du jeune shadowhunter, cependant il s'en voulait terriblement. Il se repassait en boucle leur dernière rencontre dans sa tête, et il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il aurait du faire, ou ne pas faire, dire, ou ne pas dire. Il s'était senti tellement en colère ce soir-là. Il avait probablement blessé Alec.

Et maintenant, il avait disparu.

_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. A propos de Alec. Avait-il dit, causant le silence tout autour de lui.

Magnus avait expliqué, sans entrer dans les détails, dans quelle situation il avait retrouvé Alec quelques jours plus tôt. Bien que sous le choc la nouvelle, Magnus avait observé certains détails chez Jace et Isabelle qui lui laissait penser qu'ils en savaient plus qu'ils ne le disaient.

Magnus avait commencé à apaiser le blond quand Clary s'était détaché de la conversation pour répondre à son téléphone.

C'était Simon.

_Je suis désolé Simon. Je n'ai pas le temps. On va partir à la recherche de Alec. Dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

_Clary ! Ne raccroche pas ! S'exclame le vampire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiète la rousse en entendant la voix de son ami.

_Jace va m'étriper…

_Comment ça ? Demande son amie à la fois intriguée et inquiète.

_Je pensais pouvoir l'aider. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Il m'a presque supplié. Il m'a dit de ne pas l'écouter car il allait probablement délirer. Mais on est loin d'un délire du genre 'Very Bad trip', c'est plutôt genre 'Requiem for a dream'. Je suis paumé…et-

_Je ne comprends rien. Le coupe Clary noyée par le flux d'information et essayant de faire des connections avec les références cinématographiques que lui balance Simon.

_C'est Alec… Il est ici.

_Alec est avec toi ?! S'exclame-t-elle alors que 3 paires d'yeux se retournent sur elle.

_Je suis dans la merde !

_On arrive.

Elle raccroche tandis que Jace se redresse brutalement du lit où il est couché.

_Doucement ! Lui somme Magnus. Tu es toujours très affaibli.

_Ça ira mieux une fois qu'on aura récupéré Alec. Répond Jace, toujours très entêté. Il s'écarte de Magnus pour se rhabiller à la hâte.

Magnus s'éloigne pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa veste avant de se rapprocher de Isabelle et de lui tendre une fiole contenant un liquide huileux et jaunâtre.

_Il aura besoin de ça. Explique-t-il en parlant de Alec. C'est un remède. Une goutte pas plus. C'est extrait d'une racine se trouvant sur l'île d'Adam. Ça soulagera les effets du manque mais aussi la douleur. Ce n'est pas miraculeux mais ça va l'aider.

Isabelle écoute attentivement les recommandations de Magnus avant de le remercier sincèrement. Elle n'est plus étonnée par l'intérêt du magicien pour son frère, moins encore de son inquiétude qu'il dissimule très mal. Elle observe la fiole en se demandant depuis combien de temps Magnus la garde sur lui. C'est évident qu'il veut aider son frère alors elle est un peu surprise quand il lui demande :

_Ne lui dis surtout pas que ça vient de moi.

Izzy fronce les sourcils avant de faire un signe de tête. Magnus se détourne de son observation, il ne veut pas lui montrer combien il est affecté par toute cette histoire. Il y a tellement de chose qu'elle ignore, et il ne veut pas trahir Alec.

 **OOO**

 _Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé au bord de la piscine, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il plonge dedans sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir. Il déteste être en maillot de bain. Depuis toujours, alors que les autres trainaillent en discutant avant d'entrer dans l'eau, lui a toujours préféré se dépêcher de plonger dedans. A l'âge où l'on découvre son corps, le sien lui semblait étranger. Une sorte de mal façon dans lequel il s'est toujours senti à l'étroit._

 _Au moment où sa prison de chair entre en contact avec l'eau fraiche, la magie opère comme depuis toujours. L'eau a le pouvoir de le rendre plus léger, et même de le soutenir lors d'évènements difficiles._

 _Alec adorait nager. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a arrêté._

 _Il commence à avancer, un bras puis l'autre, dans des gestes précis qu'il n'a pas oublié malgré le manque de pratique. Quand il arrive de l'autre côté, Alec réalise qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité. Il fait demi-tour, en songeant qu'il reviendra probablement demain et le jour d'après. Il a la tête légère et l'entièreté de son corps se détend. Il n'y a que lui et le doux clapotis de l'eau. Il continue sur plusieurs longueurs, savourant les secondes où rien ne lui semble difficile._

 _Puis il tourne la tête._

 _Il a senti des remous._

 _Son regard remonte sur l'ondulation de l'eau, pour s'arrêter sur l'endroit d'où elle provient._

 _Il y a un autre nageur, qui semble être apparu comme par enchantement._

 _Magnus._

 _Qui ne porte ni maquillage, ni tenue extravagante. Il est dans son plus simple appareil. Et même sans artifice, l'asiatique est ensorcelant._

 _Alec en a le souffle coupé._

 _Il se sent comme un idiot lorsque Magnus le remarque et lui sourit, avant de venir en sa direction._

 _Merde ! Merde !_

 _Alec ne peut pas l'éviter, ce serait trop flagrant puisqu'ils ne sont que deux. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas normal. Mais Alec n'y réfléchit pas, trop subjugué par la vision de son magicien qui se rapproche encore et encore. L'idée rend Alec extatique, autant que ça le mortifie. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, cela s'est mal terminé. Alec sait qu'il va devoir s'excuser pour son attitude déplaisante de la dernière fois, juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le faire, ni comment le dire. Il sent le stress se replier sur lui, alors que Magnus s'arrête finalement à sa hauteur, avec son sourire qui n'a pas bougé d'un cran._

 _Alec décide de se lancer, que ça soit maintenant ou dans 3h, ce sera tout aussi maladroit et gênant de toute manière._

 _Magnus secoue la tête avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière pour observer le jeune homme en face de lui._

 _Magnus sourit toujours et il semble attendre quelque chose._

 __Mag-magnus…je voulais m'excuser pour… Commence Alec avant de s'arrêter car le visage du magicien se trouble._

 _La vision tendre et douce de l'autre homme se transforme. Le visage de Magnus se crispe en même temps que ses sourcils se froncent, comme si il venait de voir quelque chose qui le répugnait. Il fait un léger mouvement des bras pour reculer dans l'eau._

 _Alec ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Magnus ne l'a jamais regardé comme il le fait en ce moment, et ça lui torpille le cœur._

 _Magnus qui oscille la tête de négation, pour marquer son désaccord sur quelque chose qui se tient visiblement derrière Alec, avant de s'éloigner complètement malgré les appels désespérés du chasseur d'ombre qui ne s'inquiète même pas de l'ombre qui est apparu au-dessus de lui._

 __Magnus !_

 _Alec l'observe s'en aller, transit par l'eau qui est devenue subitement glacée._

 __Je te demande pardon… Je t'en supplie. Reviens._

 _Mais Magnus ne revient pas, et l'ombre continue de s'étendre permettant aux monstres de sortir du placard._

 _Un rire froid et cruel bourdonne derrière lui, et Alec se décroche presque la tête en se retournant brusquement vers la source du ricanement._

 _Il se tient là. Plus grand qu'un dieu grecque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les yeux qui se pâment tandis qu'il observe son disciple dans l'eau. Andréas est debout sur l'eau, aussi improbable cela soit-il, dans un maillot rouge qui fait ressortir son bronzage. Ses boucles brunes humides laissent teinter des perles d'eau qui glissent sur son visage, jusque sur sa nuque._

 _Alec déglutit. Il se sent misérable. Il baisse la tête pour dissimuler son trouble et le rire d'Andréas s'intensifie, jubilant du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur le jeune homme._

 __Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit l'homme dont les rires se calment._

 _Alec n'arrive pas à bouger, perdu au milieu de l'eau. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il n'est plus un gamin impressionnable. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il n'est plus aussi naif qu'il l'était à cette époque. Que tout ce qu'il a été n'est plus, qu'il a tout détruit. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil, sa mâchoire scellée rendant impossible le passage de la moindre syllabe. Alec se maudit intérieurement, car la vérité c'est que les années n'ont rien changé._

 _Andréas n'a pas changé_

 _Et Alec ne sait rien faire. Absolument rien. Totalement captif, sous l'emprise de cet homme qui le scrute de toute sa hauteur._

 _Andréas sourit._

 __Tu n'as pas changé. Lui dit-il avec ce regard assombrit par la luxure._

 _Andréas a raison. Il n'a pas changé. Et le constat est aussi amer qu'une gorgée de vinaire blanc._

 __Montre-moi que j'ai raison. Sourit Andréas tel un requin, avant de plonger dans la profondeur de l'eau tel un javelot tombant à pic, ne laissant rien derrière lui, pas même une vague._

 _L'eau pourrait tout aussi bien être de la glace, elle brûle la peau de Alec comme un millier d'aiguille. Il sent son corps s'alourdir, attirer par le fond de l'eau._

 _Rien n'a de sens._

 _Alec recommence à nager afin de rejoindre le bord, et le plus vite possible, seulement il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Alec agite les bras et les pieds plus vigoureusement, tandis que le bord de la piscine disparaît au profit d'une brume épaisse. Alec oscille la tête à gauche, puis à droite, et il constate qu'il est encerclé par le nuage compact. Il ne voit plus rien, et il n'entend plus rien. Le genre de calme qui éveillé son sixième sens pour lui dire de fuir le plus rapidement possible._

 _Il a un soubresaut quand il sent quelque chose se faufiler entre ses pieds. Ça a été tellement rapide qu'il ne sait pas si c'était réel ou non. Il sent la panique gravir des échelons, mais peut-être qu'il a imaginé cette chose entre ses pieds. Il inspire puis expire pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Il sait qu'il doit garder la tête froide pour sortir de ce cauchemar._

 _Le problème est qu'il n'a pas rêvé, et il le réalise quand une chose se glisse entre ses pieds avant de disparaître, encore._

 _Puis encore, et encore._

 _Alec sent sa poitrine se resserrer. Et la panique finit par le gagner malgré tous ses efforts. Elle se manifeste quand il commence à battre frénétiquement des bras pour avancer, peu importe la direction tant qu'il s'éloigne de cette chose qui continue de le narguer._

 _Cette chose qui choisit subitement de le saisir à la cheville pour le tirer dans les profondeurs glacées de l'eau, suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire manquer d'air. Alec se sent comme une souris entre les pattes d'un chat._

 _Tout à coup, il se sent relâché._

 _Alec réapparait à la surface de l'eau, en avalant des grandes goulées d'air. Il n'y a rien autour de lui, à part le silence, et le brouillard._

 _Alec se dit qu'il va mourir. Il pense à ses parents. Il pense à son frère, à sa sœur, à Jace. Il pense à Magnus. Il pense beaucoup à Magnus comme si ce dernier avait envahi la plus grosse partie de son cœur._

 _Les battements de son cœur diminuent graduellement, et Alec à moins peur sans comprendre pourquoi. Magnus a le pouvoir de faire baisser ses armes, de le rendre vulnérable._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'il sent quelque chose lui caresser le flanc, forçant l'étreinte jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il y a des mains invisibles qui viennent se poser autour de sa gorge._

 __Je t'aime. Lui susurre la voix d'Andréas, en stoppant une main contre la fesse d'Alec pour la pétrir douloureusement. Ses mains qui s'attardent, ça et là, qui remontent l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour…_

 _Alec se débat. Il nage. Il panique. Il coule. Il lutte._

 _Mais tout est perdu d'avance._

 _Il se noie._

 _Et quand il croit que c'est finalement la fin, que l'horreur se dissout dans la noirceur, au moment où le dernier filet de chaleur va disparaître, il sent deux bras le rattraper pour le maintenir, pour le ramener._

_Alec !

 **OOO**

 **_** Tu n'as pas fait ça ! S'énerve Jace alors qu'il vient à peine de poser un pied dans le hangar.

Sans attendre, il se dirige vers les barques suspendues. Deux d'entre elle sont emboitées l'une dans l'autre, comme une boite et son couvercle. Elles s'agitent dangereusement, menaçant de tomber, et on devine facilement qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui se débat.

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Se défend Simon qui suit Jace et le reste de la bande.

Jace se positionne d'un côté, et Isabelle de l'autre. Ils échangent un regard pour décrocher les barques en même temps, puis les poser sur le sol. Les barques dodelinent car la personne à l'intérieur se débat.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Jace s'agenouille et libère Alec du cercueil de fortune.

Alec dont le visage est livide, pâle et dégoulinant, qui ne semble pas remarquer leur présence et qui continue de lutter contre une force invisible.

_Alec ! Crie Jace en le saisissant, en espérant qu'il va sortir de sa transe.

Les mains du brun se cramponne aux bras comme on se cramponne à une bouée. C'est instinctif. Il avale de grande inspiration, comme on reprend son souffle après de très longues minutes en apnée.

Le visage de Jace apparaît devant lui.

Toute la peur, toute la pression retombe en une fois. Il n'arrive pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Des pleures d'excuse et de soulagement.

_Je suis tellement désolé… Répète Alec, confus et en manque.

_On est là. Ça va aller. Lui promet sa sœur, en lui donnant déjà les premières gouttes du remède.

 **OOO**

 **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'encourager, et de laisser leurs impressions. C'est très important. Ça motive. Merci particulièrement à Arahila et BrandOfHeroine, sans vous cette fic aurait été laissée sans suite...**


	10. La 10e règle

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 ** _Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 10_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Souris, même si ça fait mal._**

A force de ruminer ses peurs, de refouler ses émotions, à ne penser qu'à lui en somme, il a oublié le reste.

Toutes ces dernières semaines, il s'est regardé le nombril en pleurnichant. Tellement plus facile que d'affronter les choses comme un homme. Tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Alec a été un fichu connard de prétendre qu'il pouvait tout perdre à cause de Magnus.

En réalité, il n'a pas eu besoin de lui pour presque tout foutre en l'air. Sa carrière, sa famille, ses amis, tout.

Les derniers jours avant le début du sevrage restent flous, mais à présent qu'il va mieux, ses souvenirs reviennent toujours à ce moment. Clair et précis.

 __Je suis amoureux, Alec. D'un gars qui passe son temps à me rejeter. Et pourquoi ? Pour l'honneur ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?_

Magnus porte les strass et les paillettes, mais c'et lui le bonhomme dans l'histoire. Magnus ne craint rien. Il se dresse devant les difficultés. Il les affronte quand c'est nécessaire.

Ce soir-là, Magnus avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Sur l'abcès. Et Alec avait tout nié en bloc, le courage loin dans ses basques. Le sorcier avait raison.

Oui. Il a peur.

Oui. Il l'aime.

La différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Alec est prêt à l'admettre. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard.

_Magnus rentre ce soir. Dit Izzy en bandant les paumes de ses mains.

Le sorcier est parti se mettre au vert pendant quelques semaines. Les raisons de son départ sont inconnues, mais les gens parlent.

_Comment tu sais ça ? Demande Alec en sueur car il fait une série d'abdo. Il feint presque l'indifférence, mais sa sœur n'est pas dupe.

_Magnus est un ami de Raphael. Et donc, je le sais.

Alec ne l'avouera jamais, mais il est jaloux de Raphaël.

_Et alors ? Se renfrogne Alec qui se tourne vers elle pour la voir commencer à taper dans le sac de sable.

Il est prêt à affronter Magnus au sujet de ses sentiments, mais pas les membres de sa famille. Pas encore.

_Il était en charmante compagnie…

Alec ne sait pas comment, mais au moment où il essaie de se redresser, son pied glisse et il réceptionne douloureusement sur ses fesses.

_Désolée. Dit Izzy en le regardant d'un air coupable.

_Pourquoi ? Siffle Alec de très mauvaise foi.

Alec se place face au sol pour commencer une série de pompe.

_Je sais que tu tiens à lui. Tu ne tiens jamais à personne… Fais remarquer sa sœur.

Alec augmente la cadence de ses pompes. Il est si transparent que ça ?

_Ouais et regarde le résultat. Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des amis.

De nouveau la peur qui le tenaille.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste « en charmante compagnie » ? Alec n'en vaut pas le coup. Il a passé son enfance à entendre qu'il n'était pas assez bon, qu'il devait faire plus d'effort. Un gars comme lui restera toujours dans l'ombre. Pourtant, il espère encore un peu que les paroles de Magnus ait un sens. C'est quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Même juste pour quelques secondes.

 **OOO**

_Tu vas quelque part ? Demande Jace.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes en salle de sport, Alec est douché et habillé. Il a enfilé sa veste. Il a besoin de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il a le sentiment qu'il va exploser ici, enfermé dans l'institut. Ses amis ne l'ont pas quitté un instant depuis qu'il est en repos forcé pour la _grippe_. Alec est très reconnaissant de leur discrétion, sans eux il n'aurait jamais réussi à cacher sa dégringolade à leurs parents. Mais il n'empêche que ça commence à lui taper sur le système. Il a besoin d'être seul.

_Ouais. Répond laconiquement Alec.

_Je t'accompagne. Dit Jace, sans lui demander son avis.

Ils sont inquiets. Ils craignent la rechute, alors que les effets du manque se font de plus en plus rare. Pourtant, Alec a le sentiment d'être assez fort pour se gérer à présent. Juste qu'il ne sait pas comment les convaincre.

_Ça va aller. Soupire Alec, agacé.

_C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps. Rétorque Jace.

Alec a l'intelligence de ne pas répondre. Il récolte ce qu'il a semé. Il en a conscience. A la place, il se contente de regarder Jace d'un air blasé en hochant la tête.

_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Avoue Alec.

Jace perçoit la sincérité de son ami, et il comprend le besoin vital de vouloir sortir de sa cage dorée. Cependant, il ne peut se résoudre à laisser Alec seul.

_Je connais un super endroit ! Lui dit Jace en l'entraînant vers la sortie, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à l'autre de refuser. Alec le suit de bonne grâce. D'abord car il n'a pas l'envie de se battre avec son frère, et puis car ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus passé du temps ensemble.

Jace lui manque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec se retrouve assis sur un banc, le blond à côté de lui. En face d'eux, il y a un lac immense où reflète le profil des cygnes et des canards qui cancanent naturellement alors que le vent souffle juste assez pour faire voler quelques feuilles d'arbres. Ils sont bien enfoncés dans le cœur du parc central, au point de ne plus entendre le bruit incessant de la circulation de New York, ce qui est agréable.

_Je ne savais pas que tu aimais passer du temps dans ce genre d'endroit. S'étonne Alec, très peu habitué au monde terrestre en fin de compte.

_C'est Clary. Se contente de dire Jace, laissant le soin à Alec de faire les liens nécessaires.

_Hmm.

Alec ravale un soupir. Il aurait dû deviner. Clary n'est jamais loin derrière Jace, ni jamais loin dans ses pensées d'ailleurs. Clary par-ci, Clary par-là. Jace n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Ce qui irrite Alec, mais il doit bien reconnaître qu'elle est celle qui révèle le maximum du potentiel de Jace. Et c'est aussi à cause d'elle que Alec a le sentiment d'avoir perdu son parabatai. Alec s'en est fait une raison. Il n'est plus jaloux à présent. Cependant, une forme de nostalgie s'est installée et il arrive que ce sentiment se transforme en mélancolie les soirs de solitude.

_Tu sais, c'est pas si mal. Lui dit Jace en le regardant de manière soutenue. Et bordel, ses yeux parlent plus qu'un long discours.

Alec détourne son regard vers l'eau qui se prélasse en face d'eux. Il repense à l'arrivée de Clary, et tout ce que ça a chamboulé dans sa vie. Il pense à Jace et à combien il est heureux avec elle. Jace s'est surpassé au contact de la rousse, et il est devenu meilleur alors qu'il pensait cela impossible.

D'une certaine manière, Alec les déteste.

_Certaines personnes sont faites pour être seule. Dit amèrement Alec, en pensant à tout le mal qu'il a déjà fait à Magnus.

_On nous a formé pour penser ainsi. Mais c'est des conneries.

_Je ne sais pas. Clary a grandi comme une terrestre, et elle ressent comme une terrestre. Elle ne prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions. Fait remarquer Alec.

Clary ne sera jamais capable de penser comme une shadowhunter.

_Et toi ? Tu en as pris des bonnes ? Lui retourne Jace, sans ménagement.

Alec se pince les lèvres. Bim, dans ta gueule !

_He bien, merci pour la claque. Sourit quand même Alec, heureux de constater que son frère ne l'a pas placé dans un cocon protecteur.

_Je te connais. Très bien même. Répond le blond.

Alec se demande à quel point cette affirmation est vraie.

Tout à coup, il se sent un peu moins à l'aise. Il incline la tête pour regarder ses mains jointes. Il a parfois l'impression que ce qu'il essaie de cacher, est en réalité écrit en grand sur son front, et ça lui donne juste envie de disparaître.

_Mmm…Marmonne Alec, en étouffant sa gêne.

Jace se racle la gorge car il se prépare à dire quelque chose. Il fait ce genre de truc quand il ne sait pas comment aborder un sujet.

_Tu sais… C'était super de te voir passer du temps avec quelqu'un. Tu passes beaucoup de temps à l'institut, et t'es pas du genre bavard. Sauf avec Izzy ou moi, et encore… Alors, quand tu as commencé à voir Magnus-

_Jace, je…

_Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu avais l'air d'apprécier ça. Tu étais différent. Mieux. Et puis… Je ne sais pas. On est parabatai et… Je voudrais tellement que tu ne ressentes plus ces choses…

Ils sont plus proches que des frères, tellement proches qu'ils pourraient être la même personne. Le lien parabatai est aussi fort que peut l'être le grand amour, connecté comme des siamois dans le cœur et l'âme.

Alec voudrait étouffer son histoire dans sa chair, l'isoler de manière à préserver son frère. Mais il ne peut pas.

_Je suis désolé.

_Non, ne le sois pas. Tu ne parles pas. Je fais avec… Mais… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il te faisait du bien.

Alec ne racontera probablement jamais ce qui le tourmente, mais il est bien décidé à affronter ses peurs en commençant par être honnête avec ce qu'il est réellement. Il ne sera pas différent pour autant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je l'aime. Ose dire le brun.

_D'accord.

_Comme tu aimes Clary.

Jace le dévisage un instant surpris, avant de sourire.

_Alec Lightwood… Petit cachotier, plaisante Jace en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Alec relâche un soupir, soulager. Il inspire en réalisant qu'il avait cessé le faire en attendant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Alec se laisse bousculer en souriant. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça.

_Garde ça pour toi, s'il te plait. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, et je dois encore régler certaines choses.

Jace hoche la tête.

_D'accord. Ce soir, on va boire un verre au Hunter's Moon. Simon va jouer, et j'ai promis à Clary de l'accompagner. Tu viens ?

_Simon ?! Tu risques d'avoir besoin de soutien…

Jace part en fou rire, suivi par le rire plus discret de son parabatai.

 **OOO**

Isabelle lui saute littéralement au cou.

_Merci. Il aurait certainement refusé si je lui avais demandé. Dit la brune en relâchant Jace.

_N'importe quoi… Tu sais très bien que tu arrives toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux. La preuve en est.

_Ne fais pas de moi cette personne diabolique... Rigole Isabelle qui ne peut démentir.

Toutes les créatures occultes seront présente ce soir, et Isabelle met sa main à couper que Magnus sera présent. Cette soirée sera juste l'excuse parfaite pour que son frère et le sorcier puissent enfin discuter après toutes ces semaines de silence. Ils se passent quelque chose entre eux, et Isabelle veut donner un coup de pouce à son frère.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demande Jace, curieux.

Izzy s'éloigne pour se laisser tomber dans le lit de sa chambre.

_Tu verras. Répond-t-elle avec la tête de satisfaction d'une fille qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Elle ne sait pas encore que Jace a des certitudes, là où elle n'a que des soupçons. Elle l'étranglera certainement plus tard pour l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance.

Jace sourit. La bonne humeur de sa sœur est contagieuse.

Les choses semblent doucement rentrer dans l'ordre à l'institut. L'ambiance générale est plus détendue et influence pas mal les humeurs.

Pourtant, il y a cette lueur d'inquiétude qui finit toujours par les tarauder.

_Je ne suis pas certains d'aimer ça… Dit Jace en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'isabelle, à ses côtés.

Le sourire de la brune disparaît à cause d'une pensée fugace qui lui traverse l'esprit. Et si Jace n'acceptait pas Alec ? Une pensée qu'elle chasse aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue. Elle connait Jace. Il n'est pas comme ça.

Elle se retourne sur le côté, en appuyant son visage contre la paume de sa main pour observer Jace.

_Tu crois que ça va aller ? Qu'il ira bien ? Demande Isabelle, tout à coup sérieuse.

C'est une question qui l'empêche de dormir quand elle commence à y réfléchir aux heures tardives de la nuit. Tout le monde a besoin de parler à un moment donné, et depuis toujours elle est étonnée par la discrétion de son frère. Il ne dit rien à personne. Dans ces conditions, elle se demande si Alec est réellement sur la bonne voie, ou si c'est juste une période de rémission avant la nouvelle dégringolade.

Jace peut comprendre l'inquiétude d'Isabelle, pour la partager. A la différence qu'il est rassuré.

_Il fait tout pour. Il a suivi le conseil de Simon, et il va à ces réunions anonymes. Il dit que ça l'aide.

_Tu crois qu'il parle de quoi, là-bas ?

Elle a l'air embarrassée quand elle pose sa question. Pourtant, il ne s'agit pas d'une curiosité malsaine qu'elle doit assouvir. Non. C'est plus que ça. Le genre de truc qui secoue son sixième sens. Le genre de question qu'elle se pose depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et elle se demande si Jace aussi.

Jace n'a pas l'air étonné. Lui aussi, il s'est posé la question. Et maintenant qu'il sait avec certitude que la brune s'interroge, il donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu'elle sait.

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

_J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais qu'on ne devait pas en parler. Je me suis peut-être fait des films… Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

_Moi non plus.

A la réponse du blond, Isabelle se sent soulagée. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir imaginé des choses, visiblement.

_Tu te rappelles des soirées chocolat ?

_Ouais. C'est le meilleur truc que j'ai inventé, sourit Jace en se remémorant ces fameux soirs.

_Tu as fait ça pour Alec, n'est-ce pas ?

Jace hoche la tête en regardant solennellement sa sœur. Il sait pertinemment où elle veut en venir.

 _OOO_

 _Il est presque 22h quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, Alec se recroqueville un peu plus sous les couvertures dans l'espoir naif de ne pas être vu. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Jace et Isabelle bondissent dans son lit pour lui sauter dessus en criant._

 _Il en pleurerait presque de soulagement, pourtant il prend un air renfrogné à la place._

 __Vous m'avez foutu la trouille. On va se faire punir avec vos bêtises._

 __T'es qu'un rabat-joie. Rétorque Jace en croisant ses jambes devant lui, visiblement vexé._

 __On voulait te faire une surprise. Le défend Isabelle._

 __Comme tu passes tes journées à tirer la gueule, on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée… Mais on peut faire demi-tour, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Dit Jace, d'un air bougon._

 _Alec s'assied dans le lit alors que son frère et sa sœur s'installent plus confortablement à ses côtés._

 __Pardon… C'est juste que j'ai peur de me faire punir… Explique Alec, désolé d'avoir fait de la peine à son frère et sa sœur._

 _En réponse, Jace se contente de vider un sachet de friandises dans le lit, sous le regard médusé de son frère._

 __Tu les as trouvé où ? Demande-t-il, en sachant qu'il est difficile d'obtenir des bonbons terrestres sans connaître quelques humains._

 __Antonella me les a rapportés de sa dernière mission. Explique Jace, heureux de réjouir sa fratrie._

 _Twix, Mars, Oreo, Kinder, Snax, Côte d'Or,… Des marques qu'ils connaissent pour les avoir vu sans jamais y avoir goûter._

 __Servez-vous. Elle a promis de continuer à nous en rapporter._

 _Suivant Jace et Isabelle, Alec tend l'un des bras qui l'enserrait pour prendre le paquet d'Oreo._

 __Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Isabelle en faisant un signe de tête vers le bras de son frère._

 _Sur l'intérieur de ses bras, il y a des lésions de grattages. Sa peau est à la fois rouge écarlate, et recouverte de petites plaies qui saignotent._

 _Quand le soir tombe, Alec stresse tellement que son corps le démange au point de se gratter à sang. Parfois, ça le réveille même au milieu de la nuit. Il ne sait pas vraiment que c'est une manière inconsciente de manifester son mal-être, il sait simplement que se gratter à s'en arracher la peau le soulage. Son corps recouvert de plaies superficielles, c'est comme une brûlure, qu'il prend soin de faire disparaître chaque matin après sa douche._

 __Je crois que je suis allergique à un truc. Répond simplement Alec en ouvrant l'emballage des biscuits, pour en mettre un dans sa bouche. C'est trop bon ! S'exclame -t-il la bouche pleine._

 __Je veux goûter, s'empresse de dire sa sœur en lui prenant un biscuit. Rien que pour ça, je veux bien devenir une humaine. Dit-elle en léchant l'intérieur du biscuit._

 __Fais quand même gaffe, si tu veux garder ta taille de princesse. Se moque Jace qui reçoit immédiatement un oreiller dans le visage._

 _La panse pleine, les trois comparses finissent étendus dans le lit d'Alec, les emballages vides autour d'eux._

 __Je n'ai pas le courage de retourner jusque dans ma chambre, marmonne Izzy dont les paupières se ferment déjà._

 __Moi non plus. Soupire Jace en passant une main sur son estomac._

 __Restez. Demande Alec._

 _A cela, Isabelle se tourne pour venir se pelotonner contre son frère qui passe un bras autour d'elle._

 __Bonne nuit, les gars._

 _Jace se rapproche de son frère, pour partager le même oreiller que lui._

 __Bonne nuit._

 _Sentir sa sœur et son frère à ses côtés, ça le réconforte plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Ce soir, il va pouvoir dormir pour de vrai. Il ne va pas passer la nuit à somnoler, angoissé à la possibilité qu'une personne puisse le déranger. Ce soir, il n'y aura personne pour venir troubler son sommeil._

 __Merci._

 _En plein milieu de la nuit, Jace n'en est pas certain mais il pense entendre la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer tout aussi discrètement._

 _Au petit matin, Il pense l'avoir imaginé et il n'y pense plus du tout._

 _Alec est de bonne humeur au déjeuner, ce qui fait plaisir à voir. Ça donne une autre ambiance. C'est comme glissé dans le pays enchanté après avoir passé un séjour dans le royaume des neiges._

 _Plus tard ce jour-là, Alec est occupé de s'essuyer à côté de Jace. Ils sentent le chlore car ils viennent de sortir de la piscine._

 __Raj a triché. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais mis la tête sous l'eau !_

 _Mais Alec n'entend pas le reste des supplices que Jace aimerait infliger à Raj. Non, son attention est focalisée sur un paquet d'Oreo qu'on a déposé sur sa pile de vêtements dans le vestiaire. Son esprit fait rapidement le lien avec la soirée d'hier, et visiblement la visite surprise de Jace et Isabelle a ennuyé quelqu'un._

 __Dis ? Tu m'écoute ? Lui demande Jace en lui donnant un coup de coude avant d'ajouter :_

 __Et arrête ça ! En éloignant la main d'Alec qui a commencé à se gratter vivement l'abdomen._

 __Laisse-moi tranquille, le repousse Alec avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes._

 _Jace le regarde partir en se demandant quelle mouche l'a piqué. Il ne pense plus du tout à Raj, son esprit trop occupé à se repasser les derniers instants pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de travers. Alec avait souri une bonne partie de la journée, et tout à coup, sans aucune raison, il pétait un câble._

 _Jace veut comprendre, mais il ne trouve rien qui puisse expliquer ce revirement de situation. Puis sa vue tombe sur un petit paquet d'Oreo, à peine dissimuler sous le t-shirt d'Alec. Jace fronce les sourcils car ce truc n'a rien à faire là. D'autant plus qu'il est difficile d'en obtenir à l'intérieur de l'institut sans l'aide des adultes, et Jace est quasiment certains qu'ils ont tout mangé hier soir. Comme il est certain que ça ne vient pas d'Antonella. Mais de qui alors ? Et pourquoi le déposer dans les vêtements d'Alec ?_

 _L'esprit de Jace chauffe comme l'essieu d'une roue d'hamster tournant à plein régime. Il fait des liens rapides qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre, la plupart assimilant de près ou de loin Andréas. Ce type sait forcément quelque chose qu'il ignore. Alec a peut-être fait une grosse connerie._

 _Quand Alec sort des toilettes, il est surpris de voir que Jace l'attend. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il se contente de s'habiller dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois revêtu des pieds à la tête, il prend le paquet de biscuit pour le jeter à la poubelle. Jace le regarde faire, sans poser de questions. Pourtant, ce geste le trahi puisqu'il parle pour lui._

 __Je les déteste, ment Alec._

 __Alors, moi aussi. Le soutient Jace qui se rappelle très bien du visage d'Alec la veille quand il dévorait ces biscuits. Il avait l'air de tout, sauf de les détester._

 _Alec le regarde, troublé. Jace lui lance un message, une perche immense qu'il ne parvient pas à saisir. Engourdi par la peur et la tristesse, Alec parvient à peine à lui sourire pour le remercier._

 _OOO_

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. Je n'étais qu'un gosse. C'est plus tard, bien plus tard que j'ai compris.

_Il t'en a parlé ? S'étonne Izzy

_Non. Bien sûr que non, rigole à peine Jace. Mais j'espère qu'il parlera à Magnus.

_Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ? Demande Izzy, en parlant de la relation particulière qui unit Magnus et Alec.

_Tout le monde a remarqué, sauf Alec. Peste Jace.

_Je prédis du changement…

 **OOO**

L'amour.

Même les chasseurs d'ombres tombent amoureux.

La confusion en fait partie. C'est comme ça que tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Les émotions ne sont jamais noires ou blanches. Elles sont plus comme des symptômes. Par exemple, tu perds ton souffle à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, ton cœur bat plus vite quand il se rapproche, tu as la chair de poule quand il est suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle.

Alec avait déjà ressenti toutes ces choses, mais il ne pensait pas les ressentir ce soir.

Il y a énormément de monde ce soir au Hunter's Moon, et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il s'est choisi une place à l'écart au bar. Il sirote sa bière en appréciant la musique de Simon. Contre toute attente, il n'est pas si mauvais et il fait son petit effet. Ça n'empêche pas Alec de penser qu'il va bientôt y aller.

Isabelle bavarde avec Raphael, Jace est agglutiné à Clary, Maia couve Simon du regard, Luke boit en compagnie des siens sans pouvoir contenir un sourire de fierté pour son fils de substitution. Ils passent tous une bonne soirée, et il pense à juste titre que son départ ne causera pas d'embarras.

Il boit une dernière gorgée de sa bière, avant de déposer la bouteille. Il se lève, et alors qu'il se retourne pour s'éloigner du bar, il le voit.

Magnus Bane.

Une veste noire, parfaitement cintré à la taille, ornée de chaîne argentée sur les épaules. Un col mao qui souligne sa posture droite parfaite, pour élancer sa silhouette. Son regard sombre, teinté d'un millier d'étoiles qui paraissent fade à côté de son sourire. Il est magnifique, à en perdre le souffle.

Alec sent son estomac se tordre car si le magicien sourit, c'est parcequ'il est en grande conversation avec Wil Ohmsford. Alec n'apprécie pas la main que le blond a posé sur Magnus, ni la manière dont elle s'attarde. L'éclat qu'il aperçoit dans les yeux de Magnus l'anéantit, et il se dit qu'il doit partir.

Seulement, c'est le moment que choisi Magnus pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans l'assemblée, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

Leurs yeux se croisent.

 _Non. Non. Non._ Panique Alec dont le cœur part en cacahuète, alors que Magnus se penche vers Wil pour lui murmurer quelque chose avant de fendre la foule en sa direction. Le sorcier a une habilité certaine pour se mouvoir avec grâce, même au milieu d'un rassemblement. Alec n'a pas le temps de battre des paupières que l'homme qui hante ses rêves est devant lui.

_Je t'offre un verre ? Propose-t-il, tout sourire.

Alec se sent mal, et toute cette foule ne l'aide pas à gérer la situation. Il voudrait simplement disparaître.

_J'allais m'en aller. Dit-il en se maudissant intérieurement.

_Sans me dire bonsoir. Se peine Magnus, même si ça ne devrait pas le surprendre. Alec s'est montré plutôt clair lors de leur dernière rencontre.

_Tu semblais occupé. Ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Alec, en jetant un regard vers le demi elf.

Ce qui sonne comme un reproche aux oreilles du magicien, qui comprend que Alec serait venu à sa rencontre sans la présence de son ami Wil. Enfin… A dire vrai, Wil est plus qu'un ami, mais ce n'est pas non plus son petit ami. C'est juste la personne avec qui il passe du bon temps.

_Mortellement, se contente de sourire Magnus.

Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails.

Alec doit retenir un rire. Il se sent plutôt soulagé de la nouvelle. Mais la joie qu'il sent fleurir en lui, s'effondre comme un soufflé pas assez cuit.

_Magnus, s'écrie trop joyeusement Dot, sortie de nulle part, pour se jeter au cou de Magnus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Décidément. Il semblerait que la notoriété à un prix.

_Dot ! S'exclame Magnus en l'attrapant par les bras pour l'éloigner. Il est évident que la jeune femme à quelques problèmes d'équilibre.

_Ne sois pas si timide, et présente-moi ton ami. Dit-elle en retrouvant un semblant de stabilité car elle s'accroche au bras du sorcier.

A n'en pas douter, ils sont quelque chose, si ils ne l'ont pas été. Peut-être que c'est l'imprévu de trop dans la soirée d'Alec qui sent son cœur se briser.

_Je… Passez une bonne soirée. Dit Alec avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Magnus regarde le brun s'en aller impuissant, comprenant sa méprise. Enervé, il jette un coup d'œil dans le bar avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il entraîne Dot à sa suite, l'obligeant à s'asseoir près de Clary et Jace avant d'appeler Maia.

_Donne lui de l'eau. Des litres ! Commande Magnus à la barman qui retient un rire quand Dot commence à exprimer l'adoration qu'elle a pour le bouc de Magnus, en lui gratouillant le menton.

Clary se retourne sur son tabouret en écarquillant les yeux. Elle a rarement eu l'occasion de voir l'amie de sa mère dans cet état, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire face au désastre.

_Vous avez pensé quoi de Simon ? Demande Clary, curieuse d'entendre l'impression des autres à propos de son ami.

Mais Magnus n'a pas l'air du type qui va se poser pour bavarder. Il s'empresse de sortir de l'argent qu'il tend à Maia, en ajoutant quelques billets dans le cas où il faudrait appeler un taxi pour son amie sorcière. Maia prend l'argent, en lui promettant de le tenir au courant.

_Qu'il a probablement l'éternité devant lui pour s'améliorer, se moque Magnus en s'éloignant alors que Dot s'esclaffe en s'affalant sur le bar.

Jace ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air triomphant, alors que Clary lui frappe le bras. Le même bras qu'il tend pour retenir Magnus, dans l'intention de lui dire que Alec est ici, mais Magnus est plus rapide.

_Désolé, je dois y aller. Alexander. Se contente de dire Magnus pour toute explication.

Jace relâche son bras avec un signe de tête.

Dehors, Alec fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : ruminer. Il pense qu'il a été un parfait idiot, et qu'il a juste rappeler à Magnus combien il pouvait être maladroit. Et puis franchement, entre Wil et Dot, il ne fait pas le poids du tout. Qui voudrait s'enticher d'un mec comme lui avec plus de problèmes que peut en créer l'enclave, vraiment ? Il ne se sent pas fier, le grand Alec Lightwood, après des jours et des jours à se raconter qu'il avait enfin le courage d'affronter la vérité, il est maintenant en train de partir -pour ne pas dire fuir - la queue entre les jambes.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre un moment plus embarrassant que celui-là.

 _Merde !_

C'est son nom qu'il vient d'entendre ? Il se retourne pour apercevoir Magnus au loin.

Super, voilà maintenant qu'il se fait courser par l'homme qu'il aime secrètement. Alec a l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'une comédie romantique, ce qui lui donne fichtrement l'impression d'être le roi des couillons.

_Alexander ! Attends, bon sang ! Dit Magnus essoufflé – la faute aux portails –, qui l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras.

_Non. Tout ceci est tellement gênant. Dit Alec en retirant son bras. C'est déjà plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

_Pourquoi ?

Alec s'étonne de la question. Magnus l'a vu défoncé, accroc au Yin Fen. Il l'a vu chialer comme une petite fille. Il l'a vu sursauter comme lapin traqué. Il l'a vu affaiblit, aux portes de la mort. N'y a-t-il rien d'autre à ajouter sur cette liste déjà trop longue ? Comme ses angoisses, son manque de lâcher prise, son incapacité à être drôle, etc… Et Magnus demande pourquoi ?

Alec voudrait juste pleurer de soulagement car l'asiatique ne semble accorder aucune importance à tout ceci. Car la honte qu'il ressent, elle n'existe que parcequ'il est incapable de se voir tel que Magnus le voit.

_J'avais des tas de choses à dire. Mais quand je te vois, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Répond honnêtement Alec.

Magnus sent son estomac se nouer. Il ignorait avoir cette emprise sur le brun. Et de nouveau, malgré les semaines d'éloignement, Magnus sent son cœur faiblir avant de s'embraser à l'espoir que, peut-être, ses sentiments soient réciproques. Après tout, il n'a plus à le cacher, il lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

_Et bien… Moi, je n'ai fait que penser à toi… Avoue-t-il.

Les vacances qu'il a passé en compagnie de Wil n'ont rien changé. Et c'est en apercevant Alec ce soir, qu'il a compris qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire un trait dessus.

_Magnus… Je voudrais… Mais… Ce que je veux dire. Tu as raison. J'ai peur. La vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas être ton ami, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour être plus que ça… S'emmêle Alec dans ses explications.

Alec qui se met à nu, qui commence un combat, qui admet finalement ce qu'il a passé une vie entière à nier. Il aime les hommes. Et ça aurait pû être le plus difficile à expliquer, mais malheureusement il y a tout le reste…

_Waouh… Si je m'attendais à ça… Dit Magnus, abasourdi.

 _Quel mauvais timing_ , pense Magnus à regret.

C'est l'instant qu'il espère depuis des semaines, pour ne pas dire depuis le jour de leur rencontre, seulement il y a un 'hic' qui fait à peu près 1,86cm de hauteur, qui est blond, et qui l'attend à l'intérieur. Soyons clairs, Wil et lui, c'est juste pour passer le temps. Les choses ont été convenues ainsi dès le départ. Il n'empêche qu'il va devoir avoir une conversation avec son amant, afin de mettre un terme à l'arrangement. Magnus est en train de penser qu'il va devoir le faire rapidement, avant qu'un malheureux quiproquo vienne désamorcer tout le courage de son brun ténébreux.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'espère. A l'intérieur, Wil cherche Magnus depuis plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à aller voir dehors. Et quand il le trouve finalement, il l'imagine en compagnie d'une connaissance, et c'est sans arrière-pensée qu'il va rejoindre son…sex friend.

_Bébé ? Ton Italian Cofee est en train de refroidir. Dit Wil en se rapprochant, avant de venir enlacer la taille de Magnus.

Terriblement gêné, Magnus se détache de Wil en évitant le regard d'Alec qui donne l'impression de s'être pris un train en pleine gueule.

_Wil. Je te présente Alexander.

Magnus n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le demi elf comprend immédiatement ce qu'il se passe.

_Oh ! Enchanté, dit maladroitement Wil avant de tendre une main vers Alec en guise de salutation.

L'autre ne la prend pas.

_Bien… Je pense que je vais vous laisser. S'excuse Wil, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête avant de s'éloigner.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Tente d'expliquer Magnus.

_Vraiment ? Siffle Alec qui ressent de la colère.

Mais cette colère n'est pas dirigée contre Magnus. Alec se maudit d'avoir été aussi lâche, aussi faible. C'est trop tard. Tout est fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

_Alexander, je peux t'expliquer… Tente à nouveau Magnus qui est encore interrompu.

_Non. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je comprends. Parfaitement, même. Il peut te toucher, lui. Il peut poser ses lèvres sur des endroits de ton corps que j'arrive à peine à mentionner. Il n'essaie pas de se dérober à tes caresses.

Magnus sent son cœur se briser. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Alec croit-il réellement qu'il va cesser de l'aimer car c'est compliqué ? Il n'a rien compris. Quel fichu entêté !

_Arrête ! L'interrompt cette fois Magnus, sèchement. Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je t'aime, espèce d'abruti. Tu comprends ? Je me moque bien du temps qu'il faudra pour que ça fonctionne entre nous. Personnellement, j'ai l'éternité devant moi. Alors, crois-moi si je te dis que ce n'est pas un problème. Les relations demandent des efforts. Ça prend du temps. Et on ira à ton rythme.

Alec le dévisage avec la tête du type qui ne comprend pas, et durant quelques secondes, Magnus est frappé par le doute. Pour cette raison, il cesse son speech pour poser une question d'un air incertain.

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, quand tu as dit que tu ne savais pas comment être plus qu'un ami ?

Magnus se demande s'il n'a pas pris des vessies pour des lanternes, et c'est lui qui se sent stupide à présent.

La peur au ventre, Alec décide de balancer tout ce qu'il a.

_Que je t'aime. Murmure-t-il d'une façon si pudique qu'il en est adorable.

Magnus doit se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres, pour ne pas plaquer son corps contre celui du shadowhunter.

Un pas à la fois.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est un peu précipité de ma part, mais j'ai tellement été motivée par vos commentaires que j'en ai retrouvé les mots pour cette fic. Les choses vont commencer à décoller en douceur entre Magnus et Alec. J'imagine que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait... Moi, la première. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche, ce qui ne va pas. Je prends tous les avis, même les négatifs. Merci encore, on ne dira jamais assez combien des commentaires peuvent sauver des fics.**


	11. La 11e règle

**_Il y a 15 façon de rester en vie._**

 ** _La 11_** ** _e_** ** _règle :_**

 ** _Si tu oublies comment faire pour respirer, passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage et puis place ta tête entre tes jambes. Prends ton téléphone. Appelle quelqu'un. Ne ferme pas la porte._**

_Devine, murmure Magnus à l'oreille de son brun ténébreux qui incline légèrement la tête vers le souffle chaud contre son oreille.

C'est un de ses jeux favoris, bander les yeux d'Alexander avant de lui faire prendre un portail pour une destination inconnue. Alexander n'a jamais voyagé sur le globe, si bien qu'il ne connait que le royaume d'Idris et seulement quelques quartiers de New York.

C'est triste d'être un soldat de l'Enclave, à bien y réfléchir.

Alec hume l'air. Il parvient à identifier avec certitude l'odeur du chocolat, puis celle des murs qui ont trop longtemps imprégné l'humidité, atténué par l'odeur des gaufres chaudes et de la bière qui recouvre les pavés. Autant d'indices qui ne l'aident pas pour autant.

_Je ne sais pas. Le placard de Jace ? Sourit Alec alors que Magnus se pince l'arête du nez.

_Tu es définitivement une cause perdue, mon cher Alexander. Lui dit Magnus en faisant glisser le bandeau autour de son cou avant d'ajouter, nous sommes à Bruges.

Alec réalise qu'il se tient dans une rue étroite, bordée d'un côté par un canal et de l'autre par une rangée de commerces. Les façades ressemblent à de vieilles maisons de poupées, les colombages apportant un charme vétuste et chaleureux qu'on ne retrouve plus dans les bâtiments modernes. Alec comprend immédiatement que l'endroit est un coup de cœur du sorcier dont les préférences se tournent souvent vers ce qui est révolu. Une forme d'élégance obsolète que le chasseur d'ombre a découvert, et qu'il a fini par apprécier car elle lui rappelle Magnus dans toute sa beauté et sa complexité.

_C'est un quartier de Seatles ? Demande oisivement Alec.

Magnus vient se placer à ses côtés, dévisageant Alec avec les yeux d'un mec à qui on aurait pissé sur ses chaussures.

_Mon choux, cesse de parler, où je vais devoir te placer dans la catégorie des bimbos écervelées. Dit très sérieusement Magnus en relevant un sourcil sur Alexander, le défiant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Chose qu'Alec tente de faire pour se défendre.

_Chut, chut, CHuuuuut. Insiste Magnus en plaçant son index sur les lèvres du nephilim.

Et à voir l'air catastrophé de Magnus, Alec ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de carrément partir en fou rire. Durant toute la métamorphose du sourire d'Alexander à son rire, Magnus se sent envoûté au point d'être incapable de détourner le regard, ou même de faire un commentaire. Le rire d'Alexander est d'une légèreté et d'une discrétion absolue, dont la splendeur rappelle à Magnus la singularité des aurores boréales. Magnus sait qu'il n'oubliera jamais cet instant, et qu'il deviendra un souvenir qui réchauffera son cœur pendant longtemps.

_Pardon, s'excuse Alec en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Magnus ne dit plus rien depuis quelques instants, et Alec s'imagine qu'il doit être vexé.

Magnus prend son bras pour le tirer vers la rue commerçante.

_Tu vas devoir payer le repas, lui dit Magnus sérieusement.

_Mais je…

Et cette fois, c'est Magnus qui rigole en apercevant la mine déconfite de son brun ténébreux.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvent à se promener dans le parc Astrid pour digérer.

Ils ont choisi de ne pas aller dans un restaurant luxueux, mais plutôt d'essayer une taverne de proximité qui proposait des plats régionaux. Ils ne le regrettent pas. Ils ont passé un chouette moment, sympathisant rapidement avec les personnes dans la taverne. Ils ont un peu bu durant le repas, et par la suite ils n'ont pas pu refuser les bières qu'on leurs a offert. L'hospitalité belge n'est pas une légende, et ils ont presque été obligé de promettre au propriétaire qu'ils reviendraient, sans quoi le gérant ne les aurait probablement jamais libérés.

_Pourquoi il a passé la soirée à t'appeler Bruce Lee ? C'est qui ?

_Hmm… Laisse tomber, mon chaton.

Alexander parle énormément, se réjouissant des fontaines à jet d'eau ou du kiosque qui se dresse au milieu du parc, et dans lequel il traîne Magnus en le tirant par la main. Ils peuvent entendre le saxophone d'un musicien amateur, et Magnus est surpris quand Alec l'entraîne dans une dance. Alec n'a probablement jamais dansé avec qui que ce soit, et en apercevant les joues rosies du grand brun, Magnus se demande si c'est la timidité ou l'alcool qui parle pour lui. C'est définitivement la deuxième option, pense Magnus alors que les mains du chasseur d'ombre viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et que son propre bras enlace l'homme plus grand tandis que l'autre se pose sur son bras pendant que leurs corps se mouvent lentement au rythme du son jazzy. C'est une valse lente qui les enivre. Magnus n'a jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Son cœur tournoie dans cette chaleur amoureuse où ses sentiments éblouissent chaque recoin de son âme torturée par le passé. Pouvoir aimer Alexander est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, surtout depuis que l'autre commence à s'épanouir. Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas, où Alexander se dévoile un peu à la fois, où dans ses yeux rayonnent l'éclat d'un bonheur dont Magnus est la cause. Lentement, ils s'apprivoisent et l'opération délicate est loin d'être une torture. Magnus réapprend à aimer, au rythme de celui qui est étranger à tout ça, trop longtemps effrayé par les mensonges qu'un seul homme lui a comté. Ils ne sont pas encore amants, mais Alec sent sa pudeur s'étioler, sa confiance se consolider.

Alec recule pour plonger dans le gouffre que sont les yeux de Magnus. Un puit sans fond où il accepterait de se perdre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, car c'est de là qu'il a jaillit pour renaître. Toute cette lumière qui chasse les démons dans son cœur, et qui font naître ce désir simple de l'embrasser. Juste goûter ses lèvres, et effleurer ce qui le terrifie encore.

Alec sent son cœur s'affoler à l'idée de poser sa bouche sur celui qu'il aime. Ce serait leur premier baiser, et un souvenir pour toujours graver dans sa mémoire. Drainé par l'envie et le courage, Alec se penche pour effleurer la bouche de l'asiatique avant de se retirer.

Magnus le dévisage, surpris. Il peut encore ressentir la sensation de cette bouche sur la sienne, un sentiment de trop peu l'engourdissant alors qu'il tend une main vers la joue de son Alexander, hésitant à peine quelques secondes avant de l'attirer vers lui pour reprendre où ils se sont arrêtés. Ses lèvres sont plus fermes sur les lèvres d'Alexander qui se laisse entraîner sans réserve, et qui répond rapidement aux mouvements, ouvrant la bouche alors que Magnus caresse sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Alexander écarquille les yeux en soupirant de contentement, alors que les crépitements dans son ventre se transforme en feu dans ses veines.

Tout s'arrête. D'un coup.

Magnus s'est écarté.

_Tu as bu, Alec. Se justifie Magnus, ce qui lui demande un effort douloureux.

Alec se penche à nouveau, découvrant ce qu'est le besoin insatiable d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

_Pas tant que ça. Souffle Alec, toujours engourdi par le baiser, et qui réitère le geste, sans quoi il pourrait perdre la raison.

Seulement Magnus le maintien en arrière, une main ferme sur son épaule.

_ Tu vas regretter, et je ne le veux pas. S'inquiète Magnus qui désire autant que lui reprendre ce premier contact, cette première fois.

_Je te jure que je ne suis pas ivre, mais j'arrête. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Lui répond Alexander, embarrassé.

Magnus se sent comme le roi des imbéciles d'avoir brisé le courage d'Alexander, et de le sentir perdu entre ses bras. Il n'a pas fait le bon choix, et il saisit rapidement l'occasion de se racheter en posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en s'évanouissant dans un baiser interminable qui leurs procurent des sensations encore jamais ressenties. C'est si bon. Ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre, intimement lié par leurs bouches qui se séparent uniquement pour reprendre de l'air.

 **OOO**

Le lendemain, Alec se sent léger comme il ne l'a plus été depuis longtemps, caressant rêveusement ses lèvres. Il est appuyé sur une console de l'institut, les yeux perdus dans ce souvenir agréable.

_Te voilà enfin ! Siffle sa mère en s'avançant vers lui. Et bien sûr, ça sonne comme un reproche.

Elle est d'étrange humeur. Alec peut le dire à la façon dont ses talons claquent sur le sol.

_Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-il surpris de la voir entre les murs de l'institut. Elle devrait être à Idris.

_Je suis là depuis hier. Fait remarquer sa mère, mauvaise.

Elle a les bras repliés sur sa robe bleu roi qui épouse parfaitement chaque forme de son corps.

Alec est de nouveau un gamin de six ans, pris en flagrant délit et il sent une chaleur envahir ses joues alors qu'il baisse les yeux face à sa mère.

_J'étais avec un ami. Marmonne Alec pour se justifier, et il doit cacher un sourire en repensant à sa journée avec Magnus. Même la présence de sa mère ne change rien au bonheur que lui fait ressentir le sorcier. Il est devenu son ciel. C'est un sentiment incontrôlable. Il fleurit et se répand au seul contact du magicien. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de zone d'ombre.

_Un _ami…_ ?!

Alec essaie de ne pas se sentir blesser à cause de la manière dont elle a prononcé le mot « ami ». Elle aurait certainement parlé de la peste sur le même ton.

Maryse continue ses fustigations :

_Tu me déçois beaucoup, Alec. J'en attendais beaucoup plus de ta part. Gronde sa mère.

Alec fronce les sourcils pour s'assurer qu'il a bien entendu. Ce n'est pas juste. Il relève la tête pour voir sa mère qui le dévisage avec cet expression sévère qui semble exister uniquement pour le nuire. Maryse est sa mère. Au plus profond de sa chair, il souhaite seulement qu'elle soit fière de lui.

_Jace et Izzy en font autant, si pas plus, et je ne t'ai jamais entendu leurs reprocher quoi que ce soit. Se défend Alec.

Il est comme un funambule suspendu dans le vide. En voyant la surprise flagellé le visage de sa mère, Alec se sent déséquilibré par une force invisible. C'est la première fois qu'il ose lui tenir tête, et l'exercice s'avère difficile. Peut-être moins pour sa mère qui se recompose un visage en sourcillant légèrement et en se pinçant les lèvres avant de contourner les ordinateurs pour s'installer près de lui.

_Je pensais que c'était évident, que tu avais compris. Tu es l'aîné. Tu es le digne héritier des Lightwood. Ça demande de l'exigence. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu comprends ? Lui dit-elle en serrant fermement ses mains autour de ses biceps, son regard crucifié dans celui de son fils.

Alec ne pourra jamais se dérober au devoir d'aîné. Une tâche qui incombe sur ses épaules depuis le jour de sa naissance, et qui l'oblige à porter un masque qui sauvegarde toutes les horreurs qu'il a enduré ou commise. Ce qu'il est, ou encore ce qu'il a fait, toutes ces choses qui nourrissent ses failles et ses ténèbres.

_Tu penses que c'est un honneur ? Je n'ai jamais eu envie de tout ça. Je voulais être un garçon comme les autres.

_Si tu recherches la normalité, excuse-moi de te le dire mon chéri, mais tu fais fausse route.

La remarque est cinglante et faite pour le blesser. Elle a pris soin de ne pas pointer du doigt les détails qui la dérange, mais Alec n'est pas stupide. Il a très bien compris.

_Tu es ma mère. Et ça me suffit pour t'aimer. Pourtant, tu faisais partie du cercle. Cingle Alec.

Il n'a pas le temps de battre des paupières que la main de sa mère vient claquer contre l'arrondi de sa joue. Un réflexe malheureux que Maryse ne contrôle pas. Elle regrette déjà son geste quand elle s'écarte brusquement de lui.

_Je suis désolé, mais tu as franchi une ligne… Souffle-t-elle pour toute excuse, en jetant furtivement un regard autour d'eux.

Voilà. C'est encore de sa faute. C'est toujours de sa faute.

Alec pourrait lui dire la même chose. Elle a franchi les limites un nombre de fois incalculable. Alec a toujours mordu sur sa chique pour ne pas montrer combien il était blessé par ses paroles, mais le lui dire ne changerait rien au débat, sauf à lui dévoiler ses faiblesses. Maryse n'est pas encore prête à voir ses erreurs, et peut-être qu'elle ne le sera jamais. En attendant, à l'intérieur d'Alec, il y a ce gamin terrorisé qui voudrait trouver refuge dans les bras de sa maman. Il est perdu et Il pleure. Sa mère n'est pas là pour lui, et Alec doit aussi lui tourner le dos. En agissant ainsi, il maltraite un peu plus le petit garçon enfermé au fond de lui, et il ne réalise pas qu'il fait également du mal à l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Alec ne dit rien, conscient des regards discrets braqués sur eux. Maryse aussi. Ils sont toujours épiés, quelque soit le moment. L'un des revers de la médaille Lightwood.

_Je vais te laisser, dit-elle en se levant pour sauver les apparences tant qu'elle le peut encore. Elle défroisse légèrement le devant de sa robe, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle se penche pour prendre une enveloppe qu'elle a déposé plus tôt sur la console, avant de la tendre à son fils.

_ J'étais rentrée pour te donner cette lettre en main propre. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul en apprenant la nouvelle, mais je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne.

Maryse semble sincèrement chagrinée, et une sonnette d'alarme s'enclenche dans la tête d'Alec.

_Quelle nouvelle ? Demande-t-il avec appréhension.

Son sixième sens le travaille, les poils sur sa nuque se redressent.

_C'est Andréas… Il s'est suicidé. Il a laissé ceci à ton intention.

BOUM !

Le choc est soudain et brutale, tombant de manière inopinée sur lui. C'est comme si on l'avait attaqué dans le dos. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se préparer, ni de se défendre. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que celui d'encaisser. Il faut espérer que ses épaules soient suffisamment large pour supporter le coup.

Durant quelques secondes, il a l'intime sentiment d'être enfermé seul, dans une pièce blanche, totalement insonorisée. Puis les acouphènes le replacent lentement dans le monde réel, et il aperçoit sa mère en face de lui. Elle continue de parler mais il ne l'entend pas.

Elle dépose une enveloppe couleur crème, grain feutre, scellée avec le sceau familial d'Andréas, certifiant que le courrier n'a pas été ouvert. Le nom d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood est écrit en lettre majestueuse sur le milieu du courrier.

Ce qui subsistait de son bonheur avec Magnus crève comme une fleur qui se fane en plein désert. Dans l'immensité de sa solitude, perdu dans un endroit où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre, d'entre les morts, Andréas y parvient.

Alec est surpris, car la nouvelle est un choc. Il s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait un soulagement. Mais à présent qu'il vit cet instant qui a longtemps été une prière avant de s'endormir, il ne ressent rien. Il est vide. Totalement.

_Je suis navrée, mon chéri. Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Maryse en embrassant son fils sur le front pour tout réconfort, avant de s'éloigner. Si seulement elle savait.

Alec observe la lettre posée devant lui comme une chose irréelle. Ce n'est qu'un peu de papier, dedans des mots. Le tout lui fait pourtant le même effet que la première fois où Andréas a… Alec ravale son malaise craignant de saisir l'enveloppe qui pourrait bien détruire tout ce que Magnus a eu tant de mal à semer.

 _J'ai été idiot !_

Il aperçoit au loin le regard inquiet de son frère et de sa sœur, probablement à sa recherche, et à voir leurs têtes, Alec n'a pas de doute. Eux aussi, ils ont appris la nouvelle. Prestement, il saisit la lettre dont le papier lui arrache la peau, avant de se lever pour se diriger dans la direction opposée de sa fratrie.

Alec a toujours été le plus rapide des trois, et il parvient à les semer avant même d'avoir quitté l'institut. Il ne connait pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher, mais il connait une adresse. Personne ne pourra le trouver là-bas.

 **OOO**

_Oui. Oui ! Une minute. Hurle presque Magnus à l'autre bout de son appartement alors qu'on frappe avec urgence contre la porte d'entrée.

D'un geste vif, très agacé, il ouvre la porte et sa colère s'estompe comme un soufflé sortit trop tôt du four, en apercevant les mines déconfites de Jace et Isabelle.

_Il est avec toi ? S'empresse de demander Isabelle.

Magnus est pris de court et il doit mentalement se repasser la question pour pouvoir y répondre. Il ne prend pas la peine de demander de qui il s'agit. Il suffit d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, où d'observer le regard suppliant de Jace qui prie en son fort intérieur pour que Magnus réponde positivement à la question.

Ils pensent qu'Alec est ici.

Ils ne vont pas aimer :

_Non. Répond Magnus, confus. Un peu comme si on l'avait réveillé brutalement d'un sommeil profond.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Isabelle semble au bord de la crise de larmes, alors que Jace se bouffe littéralement les lèvres pour ravaler son angoisse.

Lui non plus, il ne va pas aimer :

_Alec s'est volatilisé. Je n'arrive pas à le tracer avec ma rune. Explique Jace.

Magnus l'observe d'un air incrédule, en pensant qu'il est presque impossible pour un parabatai de retracer son alter ego.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Magnus, sceptique.

Il les fait rentrer chez lui, puis il referme la porte derrière lui, en suivant Isabelle qui commence à répondre à sa question.

_Maman est revenu d'Idris. Elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer. Débute-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le fait est qu'elle ne sait pas très bien ce que Magnus sait, ni même ce qu'i savoir. Le dossier Andréas est virtuel, et il est difficile pour elle d'avancer des choses alors qu'elle a toujours eu que des soupçons. Et peut-être qu'elle est en train de faire une connerie, et peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien, cependant la peur qu'elle ressent pour son frère est bien réelle. Et puis Jace est à ses côtés, et il ne semble pas vouloir lever le petit doigt pour l'empêcher de parler alors…

_Quel genre de nouvelle ? S'inquiète Magnus.

_Andréas est mort ! Lâche Jace comme il balancerait une grenade dégoupillée.

Magnus s'arrête. C'est comme si on l'avait jeté à pleine vitesse contre un mur. Son esprit vient d'éclater. Il n'a pas le temps de se remettre du premier choc car Isabelle précise les choses.

_Il s'est suicidé. Corrige Isabelle, une grimace de dégoût déformant son joli visage.

Magnus est certain d'une chose, c'est que le frère et la sœur d'Alexander ont toutes les raisons du monde pour s'inquiéter.

_Je vais essayer de le tracer avec mes pouvoirs. Annonce Magnus sans cérémonie.

Jace et Isabelle se regardent. Ils sont à la fois surpris, et pas surpris que Magnus ne demande pas plus de détails. L'asiatique semble avoir déjà entendu ce prénom, et à voir comment il s'agite, Jace et Isabelle en viennent à la conclusion qu'ils ont eu raison de s'inquiéter. L'attitude du sorcier est comme un aveu qui secoue le frère et la sœur en attendent de réponses depuis des années. C'est comme un courant d'air glacial qui fait du bien, mais qui vous fige sur place.

Ils ne sont plus surpris de voir le sorcier disparaître dans sa chambre, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un t-Shirt de leur frère.

L'aîné des Lightwood n'est peut-être pas un grand bavard, et il sait garder pour lui toutes sortes de secrets visiblement. Cependant, Jace et Izzy ont toujours remarqué les différences, et la différence avec Magnus, c'est que le cœur de leur frère a recommencé à battre.

Alec vit une relation amoureuse clandestine avec le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn ce qui fait chavirer le cœur d'Izzy qui prie depuis longtemps pour que son frère soit heureux, ce qui réconforte Jace de savoir que son frère n'est pas seul.

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn sert l'étoffe de coton entre des doigts, en se concentrant religieusement afin de percevoir l'énergie d'Alexander. Il sert très fortement les yeux, car il peut la sentir mais elle lui échappe à chaque fois qu'il se rapproche.

_Argh ! Je n'y arrive pas. Il est protégé par un sort. Dit Magnus dépité qui ne comprend pas.

 **OOO**

Alec est assis par terre, sur le sol délabré de l'ancienne maison, l'odeur de brûlé toujours trop présente. Il manipule l'enveloppe entre ses doigts depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien la détruire. Seulement, il sait que c'est faux. Il n'a jamais eu le choix. Pas plus qu'en cet instant. Il se ment en prétextant le contraire. Il essaie de s'attribuer un courage qu'il n'a jamais eu, celui de se dresser face à son bourreau. Il voudrait ne pas céder.

Pas encore.

Alec se frappe l'arrière de la tête contre le mur calciné derrière lui. Il se déteste. Il a honte. Il a tellement espéré que ce jour maudit arrive. C'était devenu une prière, un vœu de délivrance.

 _Il_ est mort.

 _Il_ a finalement emporté avec lui les gestes et les caresses qui l'ont tant blessé, mais le reste est à l'intérieur. Toujours à l'intérieur. Malgré la distance, les années, et la mort. Il y a toujours autant d'épines et de ronces dans le cœur d'Alexander, qui finissent par ronger tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans sa vie.

 _Magnus._

Alec a juste envie de pleurer. Il a tant voulu y croire, à son bonheur. Peut-être que c'est encore possible, s'il parvenait juste à se dresser devant son ennemi.

Ne pas fuir.

Avec force, rage, et courage, Alec déchire l'enveloppe pour sortir son contenu avec des mains tremblantes. Lentement, il déplie la feuille. Il n'y a que quelques mots :

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Merci._

 **OOO**

Isabelle a fait tous les repères de vampire.

Magnus a contacté tous les sorciers qu'il connait.

Clary est allé rendre visite à Luke.

Jace a arpenté tous les refuges connut de son parabatai.

Mais personne ne l'a trouvé.

Les minutes sont devenues des heures, les heures une matinée qui s'est étendue en après-midi, pour s'assombrir comme un début de soirée.

L'inquiétude ronge Magnus quand son téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois dans la poche de sa veste. Il sort l'appareil de façon automatique, et l'objet manque presque de lui tomber des mains quand il voit le nom d'Alexander s'afficher sur l'écran lumineux de son téléphone.

_Alexander ? S'empresse de décrocher Magnus en se redressant dans son canapé.

_ C'est comme s'il était près de moi. Et à chaque fois, je sens que j'arrive plus…J'arrive plus à respirer.

Un cerceau métallique invisible se referme autour d'Alexander. Il lui comprime la poitrine.

_D'accord. D'accord, bébé.

Magnus essaie de se concentrer sur les paroles de son bien aimé. Il peut dire qu'Alec n'est pas dans son état normal, et la priorité est de le retrouver. Le fait qu'il appelle Magnus est un bon signe, du moins c'est ce que pense le sorcier. Mais c'est difficile à dire alors qu'Alexander a du mal à respirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_C'est vrai ?! Il ne reviendra pas. Annonce la voix tremblante d'Alec, tellement hésitante que Magnus pense qu'il s'agit d'une question.

_Non. Répond succinctement Magnus qui veut laisser tout le temps nécessaire à Alexander pour formuler ses pensées. Magnus devine combien il doit se sentir perdu, mais aussi désorienté. Les monstres ne disparaissent pas comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Même avec du yin fen. Seulement Alexander n'a pas les idées claires pour penser raisonnablement, et les proches d'Alec craigne une rechute.

_Il ne reviendra plus Jamais. Affirme Alec avec une pointe d'hystérie fébrile. Une brèche infime qui laisse s'écouler une partie du magma répugnant qui peuple ses songes.

Bordel, ce sale type est mort. Il est là où il devrait être depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas juste. Tout s'est arrêté pour Andréas. Le meilleur, comme le pire. Il n'a plus à se remémorer tous les faux pas qu'il a pu commettre dans son existence, il n'a plus à se sentir coupable, du moins s'il le faisait. Il a lâché prise. Il a pris la fuite. Et maintenant, Alexander est tout seul pour gérer cette merde. Il n'a plus personne à maudire sauf lui et, par les anges, il se déteste déjà tant. Toute cette haine qu'il pouvait encore projeter contre son bourreau, elle n'a plus de cible à présent, et Alexander à le sentiment qu'il va imploser tant ce tourbillon d'émotion est violent.

Il a osé lui demander pardon. Pour avoir gâché sa vie ? Pour avoir sali la partie la plus intime qu'il avait à offrir ? Pour lui avoir fait croire que c'était de l'amour ? Qu'il tenait à lui ?

Il a osé le remercier. De quoi ? De s'être laissé faire ? D'avoir gardé le silence ? Des moments passés ensemble ?

_Plus Jamais. Fait écho Magnus avec un mauvais pressentiment.

_Non ?!

Alec rigole jaune en empoignant une touffe de cheveux de sa main libre pour tirer dessus avec brutalité, avant de reprendre :

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à respirer ? Halète le chasseur d'ombre entre deux rire qui donnent la chair de poule à Magnus.

Alec est comme fou. Et c'est l'impression qu'il a de toute manière. De devenir fou. De perdre la tête, disjoncter, péter un plomb, au point d'avoir l'envie irrépressible de se faire du mal. Le besoin de se détruire pour anéantir tout ce qui lui arrive de bien et qu'il ne mérite pas.

_Alexander, chéri. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi où tu es. Supplie presque Magnus qui cède finalement à la peur que son bien aimé se fasse du mal.

_...

_Je t'en prie.

_Dans l'ancienne maison de Clary.

Magnus n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que l'autre a déjà raccroché. Malgré ses genoux tremblants, Magnus se lève rapidement, tout en envoyant un message éclair à la sœur d'Alec :

Alec retrouvé.

Vais le chch.

Te donnerais des news.

MB

Il replace l'appareil dans la poche de sa veste, en ignorant que celui-ci est déjà en train de vibrer. Il reçoit un appel, certainement Isabelle, mais il préfère se concentrer sur l'ouverture de son portail.

Il atterrit devant l'ancienne maison de Fairchild qui tient toujours debout grâce à sa structure en brique. La maison aurait probablement disparu en fumée si ça n'avait pas été le cas. La poitrine serrée, Magnus ouvre la porte d'entrée pour s'aventurer dans la maison. Il prend conscience du froid ambiant en refermant sa veste autour de lui, et Il avance avec précaution, attentif au bruit qu'il peut entendre. Il finit par le trouver. Alexander est assis dans la cendre, les genoux repliés contre lui. Une enveloppe et une feuille de papier reposent à ses pieds.

Alec a entendu Magnus, mais il ne relève pas la tête.

_ J'avais très envie de… Je voulais tellement du yin fen. Prononce Alexander à son intention, et il parle si bas que Magnus doit se concentrer pour l'entendre.

Magnus ne sait pas comment comprendre l'information.

_Tu en as trouvé ? Ose demander le sorcier avec inquiétude.

_Non. Prononce-t-il en ravalant un sanglot. Mais j'en crève d'envie.

Son besoin de yin fen est si forte qu'il pourrait se faire du mal, faire du mal, ou carrément devenir fou. Il relève la tête pour voir la réaction de Magnus. Il s'attend à de la déception, peut-être même de la colère. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il trouve.

Magnus le regarde avec tellement d'amour.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver, finit par dire Alec, le regard terriblement vide.

_Tu l'as déjà fait. Lui fait remarquer Magnus.

Si Alexander s'en était donné la peine, il aurait trouvé du yin fen, mais à la place il a préféré appeler Magnus. C'est un mieux, même si Alec ne peut pas encore le voir. Même s'il s'est fait du mal, en s'arrachant la peau de ses avants bras.

_Mais si je recommence ? S'inquiète Alec.

Il ne sait pas s'il pourra lutter toute une vie contre la force qui est en lui et qui le pousse à se détruire. C'est une force invisible qui le broie de l'intérieur, qui exerce une pression négative qui l'écrase, qui lui donne l'impression d'une mort imminente et douloureuse. C'est devoir respirer alors que l'air ne peut plus entrer dans ses poumons, c'est devoir sourire alors que tout fait mal, c'est devoir sortir alors qu'il voudrait disparaître dans un trou. Là, dehors, le monde, les gens, ils lui font peur. Il n'a plus assez d'énergie pour lutter contre ça, et il ne tiendra pas toute une vie comme ça. C'est trop dur.

Il veut juste oublier.

Pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais hier, et probablement demain.

Au fond de lui, il y a ces hurlements qu'il ne parvient pas à taire. Ceux d'un gamin à l'agonie. Avec Magnus, il s'était apaisé, un peu. C'était une erreur de penser qu'il pouvait tourner la page. On ne peut pas tourner le dos à son passé, et encore moins l'oublier. Certaines choses sont là pour vous pourrir la vie, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Il a juste été stupide de penser qu'il pourrait avancer avec le soutien de Magnus.

Alec ne lui dit pas clairement, mais Magnus comprend. Il sait lire entre les lignes. Alexander a peur. Il a toujours peur. Que ce soit de son passé, ou bien que Magnus puisse partir pour cette même raison. Seulement le sorcier ne peut pas faire grand-chose, sauf lui faire une promesse, et espérer qu'Alexander soit disposé à le croire.

_Je suis là pour t'aider.

Magnus se rapproche doucement de son compagnon, et il s'agenouille finalement en face de lui. Sans geste brusque, il prend le risque de prendre les mains d'Alexander dans les siennes, pour lui faire tendre les bras.

Magnus n'est pas surpris, comme il s'y attendait, les bras d'Alexander sont à vifs mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'en plaindre.

Rapidement, les mains de Magnus dégagent une aura chaude et apaisante qui s'enroule tendrement autour des bras du shadowhunter avant de lentement faire disparaître les blessures.

_Tu ne peux pas tout effacer. Lui fait remarquer Alexander.

Magnus le voudrait, mais ce n'est pas possible. Et ça lui fait du mal.

_Il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles on doit vivre, concède Magnus.

Alec se tourne vers la lettre. Il semblerait qu'Andréas n'en ait pas été capable.

_Il me demande pardon… Il me remercie… Et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre… Magnus… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Magnus tire Alec vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de le serrer contre lui, dans un espace restreint pour lui garantir la meilleure des protections possibles, mais aussi pour que la distance entre son cœur et celui d'Alexander soit la plus courte possible.

Il n'y a nul autre endroit où il devrait se trouver, si ce n'est là, dans le creux de ses bras.

 **OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

 **Ma résolution pour 2018 est de terminer toute me fics en cours, et ne pas en commencer d'autres. Je suis sur plusieurs fandom, dont celui de Merlin qui me manque terriblement et pour lequel je ne manque pas d'inspiration… Faudrait juste que je me lance.**

 **Sinon, vivement fin mars pour la nouvelle saison de Shadowhunters. Malec me manque TROP !**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires. Il me donne la force et l'envie quand je n'ai plus la foi en moi.**

 **Bonne année.**


End file.
